The Last War Before The Light
by FlaquAssassin230
Summary: Elle est curieuse, cette petite fille placée sous la tutelle de Severus Rogue. Curieuse et Ultra douée, elle qui n'était destinée qu'à vivre une vie tranquille sera une tête de la rébellion anti-Voldemort...
1. Chapter 1 : AVERY HOLST

**Partie 1 :** _Chapitre 1 :_

« AVERY HOLST »

**1° Août 1991 : **

« Severus, il faudrait que vous alliez chercher Avery.

-Directeur, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il nous reste un bon mois avant la rentrée scolaire, cela pourra sûrement attendre.

-J'ai assez attendu. Allez la chercher. »

C'est ainsi qu'un vénérable magicien avait ordonné à ce trentenaire acariâtre qu'était Severus Rogue d'aller voir un peu chez les moldus le temps qu'il y faisait et accessoirement, d'aller chercher Avery Roxane Holst pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait être scolarisée dans un internat pour les sept prochaines années, qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop y faire grand chose et qu'elle devait le suivre parce que des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas avait décidé que ce serait comme ça jusqu'à sa majorité. Miam, la journée s'annonçait intéressante. Si la gamine révélait avoir le même tempérament que sa mère, Rogue ne jurerait de rien.

Surtout qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'intéressant. Malgré toute l'admiration dont le monde des sorciers faisait preuve au sujet d'Albus Dumbledore, les parents d'Avery (dont la femme au charmant caractère...) avaient protégé leur maison de sorte à ce que Dumbledore ne puisse pas y venir, et comme les dits parents étaient morts, impossible de lever ce sortilège sans leur permission...difficile à obtenir.

Et ce qui était drôle, -ou pas, là encore- c'était qu'Avery était un mystère à elle toute seule. On ne savait pas si elle avait connaissance du monde des sorciers, si oui, à quel point, on ne savait pas si elle avait des dons innés comme son ascendance familiale pourrait le laisser penser et quand bien même elle en aurait, personne n'avait aucune idée desquelles.

Mais, le seul véritable problème dans cette affaire, c'était le caractère de Rogue qui avait été commis d'office à la tutelle de la gamine. Or, Rogue était certain que s'il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants à lui, c'était pas pour se farder les enfants des autres. Être enseignant ça lui suffisait amplement, pourquoi c'est toujours aux _braves_ gens qu'on s'en prend?

Dans la journée où le ministère lui avait annoncé sa décision vis à vis d'Avery, il crut qu'il allait décéder précipitamment sous peu.

« Avery n'a plus personne sur terre », « Avery a grandis dans un monde qui est totalement étranger au notre », « Avery sera probablement perdue », « Avery » « Avery » « Avery ». Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Mais comme toujours depuis longtemps, Dumbledore lui avait demandé une faveur et comme Dumbledore, c'était quand même quelqu'un, on ne refuse pas une faveur à quelqu'un qui est quelqu'un dans le milieu. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, Rogue était là, arpentant les rues de Londres comme un chien errant pour retrouver une adresse protégée par un gardien du secret décédé. Bah bravo. Chapeau les artistes. Au bout de trois heures il commença sérieusement à douter de l'existence du manoir de la famille Holst, quand, un nain de jardin à l'air sympathique l'apostropha.

-_Severus Rogue?_

-Oui?

-_Mademoiselle Holst vous attend._

D'entre deux grosses bâtisses vieilles de mathusalem et mal entretenues, jaillis un immense jardin vert, à l'herbe grasse et bien taillées, des nains de Jardin de partout et une balançoire sur laquelle s'amusait une petite fille, poussée par un elfe de maison. Visiblement la gamine avait déjà une petite idée du monde magique : Impossible qu'un enfant moldu ou élevé comme tel ne hurle pas de frayeur à la vue d'un petit lutin aux oreilles surdimensionnées et au corps maladivement maigre vêtu de vêtements de poupées fluorescents et de petites chaussures de tennis bleues turquoises pétant.

Mais ce qui restait le plus intéressant dans cet endroit qui ressemblait plus à un jardin d'Eden qu'à un jardin tout court, c'était le mignon petit cottage peint en rose avec des volets verts flamboyants. Aucun doute que la gamine avait un don pour la magie qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore trop bien. Une petite de même pas onze ans ne repeignait pas sa maison comme ça.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait aimable, je m'appelle Severus Rogue et je viens pour...

-M'annoncer que je dois aller à Poudlard! S'écria-t-elle joyeuse, Ça fait deux semaines que nous vous attendions Mily et moi.

-Comment ça, vous avez reçu un hibou?

-Non.

-Ma maîtresse lit dans l'avenir, expliqua le petite Elfe.

-Ne lui dis pas tout, il va avoir peur après, la gronda doucement la petite brune. Je m'appelle Avery Holst, et j'ai bientôt onze ans. Vous, vous appelez Severus Rogue, votre maman s'appelait Eileen Prince et votre père … comment s'appelait-il, Mily?

-Vous avez dit Tobias Rogue, maîtresse.

-Toby! Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait... et votre oncle... je ne sais plus trop comment il s'appelait, celui-ci, je suis désolée.

-Je peux savoir comment tu sais tout ça?

-Il se pourrait que je lise dans l'avenir et dans la tête des gens, mais c'est très approximatif. J'avais prévu votre venue pour le 20 Août. Pourquoi être venu plus tôt, monsieur Rogue?

-Parce qu'on m'a demandé de le faire plus tôt que prévu.

-Se pourrait-il que celui qui vous ait demandé soit...

Elle fonça les sourcils, le nez, et sa bouche adopta un pli bizarre pendant les quelques instants qu'elle fouillait dans la tête de Rogue. Qu'elle y fouillât, ce n'était pas vraiment le problème du professeur. Sa véritable contrariété c'est qu'il ne ressentait pas son intrusion ce qui rendait son contrôle de ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir parfaitement nul.

-Vous avez mauvais caractère, vous ! Albus Dumbledore. C'est lui qui vous a demandé de venir.

-Oui. Et tu sais qui est Albus Dumbledore?

-Oui. C'est un sorcier.

-Et que suis-je, moi?

-Un sorcier tout pareil.

Severus voulait savoir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser la conversation.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es?

-Une sorcière.

-Et tu le sais depuis longtemps?

-Depuis que je sais que vous devez venir.

-Ça ne te fait pas peur?

-Pourquoi, ça devrait?

-Et bien tu as été élevée dans le monde des gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs alors je me disais que...

-Oui. Peut-être que ça m'a fait un peu peur mais pas beaucoup.

Severus Rogue hocha doucement la tête. A partir de ce moment il y avait deux options possibles. La première serait qu'elle et lui s'entendent très bien (ce qui serait surprenant mais pas vraiment impossible), la seconde serait qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir au bout de deux semaines de cohabitation, ce qui pourrait très bien être le cas. Mais quand Severus Rogue vit la gamine de onze ans, petite, frêle et un peu pâlotte arriver vers lui il eut même une esquisse de réflexe parental.

-Tu devrais mettre un chapeau, quand il fait beau. Le soleil pourrait te blesser.

-Oui oui, Mily me le dit souvent.

-Ma maîtresse n'écoute pas vraiment ce que je dis, monsieur. Ce n'est pas pour insulter ma maîtresse mais vous savez, elle est un peu têtue.

Rogue se demander qui des deux il pourrait bien préférer, le petit elfe docile ou la gamine têtue.

-Mily, va chercher nos valises, nous partons.

-L'elfe vient avec nous? S'étonna Rogue

-Bah oui ! S'exclama la gamine comme si c'était une évidence. Ma mère lui a ordonné de rester avec moi tout le temps avant qu'elle ne meure, alors il est impossible qu'elle désobéisse. Et de toutes façons je ne veux pas partir sans elle.

Rogue se mordit la langue pour éviter de balancer des méchancetés à la tête de la petite fille. Et prit son mal en patience.

-Elle peut venir, elle t'aidera à t'adapter les premiers temps. Mais après, tu me jures que tu lui ordonneras d'aller vivre avec les autres elfes, d'accord?

-Je ne jure pas.

-Admettons, grogna Rogue exaspéré, … je... je suis la personne qui doit s'occuper de toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que des gens du ministère me l'ont ordonné.

Les valises apparurent après que l'Elfe eut claqué des doigts.

-Je pourrais faire des trucs comme Mily si je vais dans cette école?

-Oui. Mais tu auras besoin d'une baguette. Tu sais, s'il y a bien une chose dont les sorciers ont besoin, c'est d'une baguette. Et, en plus d'en avoir besoin, il faut savoir la manipuler avec soin et précision pour lancer les sorts que l'ont veut lancer correctement.

-Vous avez l'air d'être un bon enseignant.

-Tu ne diras peut être pas ça longtemps, alors profitons-en. Mily ne t'a jamais parlé du Chemin de Traverse ou d'autres endroits comme cela?

-Non.

-...Génial. Notre premier cours commence donc ici.

Rogue attrapa la gamine par la taille et la posa sur la balançoire, l'Elfe s'assit sur la balançoire d'à côté et Rogue se mit en face d'elle pour faire apparaître un tableau noir venu de nulle part.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul monde, en réalité. Mais il y a deux genres de personnes. Les humains qui n'ont aucun pouvoir magique, et les humains qui en ont. Ceux qui n'en n'ont pas, sont des _moldus_. Ils vivent partout dans le monde et ne cache pas leur incapacité. Ceux qui en ont, son des _sorciers_, ou des _magiciens_ encore appeler des _mages_. Les moldus nous attribuent la plus part du temps le surnom _charlatan_s. Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que cela signifie, mais c'est ainsi qu'ils nomment ce qu'ils croient que nous sommes. Parce que nous, les sorciers, nous cachons nos capacités aux moldus, pour éviter de les effrayer ou même de les frustrer devant leur incroyable ignorance du monde réel dont ils n'ont qu'une vague idée. Est-ce que tu comprends tout?

-Oui.

-Pour pratiquer la sorcellerie, il faut donc ce... talent. Il est inné et se révèle lors de l'enfance. Il est fréquent que des petits sorciers et des petites sorcières agissent magiquement sans s'en rendre compte... transforment des objets en d'autres objets, ou bien changent leurs formes et leurs couleurs, tu vois?

-Oui.

-La sorcellerie ne se révèlent pas vraiment par les antécédents familiaux. Moi, j'ai une mère sorcière, un père moldu. J'aurais pu être un cracmol, mais je suis un sorcier. Il y a des fils de sangs-purs, ça veut dire deux parents sorciers, qui n'ont absolument aucun pouvoir. Et à l'inverse, il y a des petits moldus qui se révèlent très doués pour la sorcellerie. On les appelle les _sangs-de-bourbes_... Mais depuis la démocratisation de l'accès à Poudlard, il ne faut plus employer ce mot, il est très vulgaire et très déplacé. Il faut dire, des nés-moldus. A partir du moment où ils déclarent leurs pouvoirs, les nés-moldus deviennent des sorciers au même titre que les autres et ce, jusqu'à la fin de leur existence.

-D'accord.

Cette petite leçon improvisée dura bien deux heures. Il lui expliquait les différentes institutions magiques, le gouvernement en rigueur et les matières qu'on enseignait à Poudlard. La gamine, aussi dissipée qu'elle avait paru au premier abord se révéla être une élève disciplinée qui buvait les paroles de Rogue comme s'il s'apparentait à un prophète. Malheureusement, Rogue avait reçu des consignes très strictes qui eurent vite fait de brimer la gamine quand il les lui eut expliquées.

-Tu sais, Avery, dans le monde des sorciers il n'y a pas que des gentils. Il y a aussi des... euh des moins gentils. Mais attention, ils ne sont pas tous très méchants sous prétexte qu'ils sont moins gentils... faut pas tout confondre. Et il se trouve que certaines personnes croient que tu es morte il y a très longtemps.

-Mais...pourquoi?

-Euh, c'est un peu compliqué, tu demanderas au fameux Dumbledore de t'expliquer. Et, comme ils croient que tu es morte, ils ne se soucient plus de toi. Et ça tombe bien. Parce que s'ils se souciaient de toi, tu serais en grand danger. Alors on va faire en sorte qu'ils ne sachent pas qui tu es vraiment, tu es d'accord?

-Comment on peut faire ça, si moi je suis une sorcière pouvant lire dans les pensées, d'autres doivent pouvoir le faire aussi bien que moi et alors nous serons foutus.

-Non. Le don que tu possèdes est un don d'une rareté exceptionnelle et personne ne peut entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans le faire énormément souffrir. Seuls les gens comme toi peuvent le faire et vous êtes vraiment très peu. Donc, tant que tu seras à l'extérieur de l'école magique, tu ne diras pas ton nom. Et c'est très important, tu m'as compris? Tu ne dois pas dire ton nom à qui que ce soit. Nous allons acheter des fournitures et tu ne devras rien dire, rien faire qui te distingue d'une petite fille moldue. Tu ne diras pas ce que tu lis dans les gens ni ce que tu sais de l'avenir.

-Je ne pourrais être moi même qu'à l'intérieur de l'école.

-Voilà. Parfait. Tu as compris. Alors maintenant, nous allons nous rendre au chemin de traverse.

Rogue se surprit à ne pas détester son rôle de tuteur, sans en être à dire qu'il l'appréciait, il n'avait pour le moment rien contre. Il posa un genou à terre devant la gamine.

-Alors, si nous allons au chemin de traverse et que, par hasard, nous croisons une connaissance à moi, que fais-tu?

-Je ne dis pas qui je suis.

-Et si on te pose la question?

-Je ne réponds pas. Je ferai la petite fille moldue effrayée par le nouvel univers dans lequel je suis.

Rogue posa une main sur sa tête.

-Voilà. C'est ça. Nous pouvons y aller, maintenant que je suis sûr que tu as compris.

Rogue attrapa les deux petites valises dans une main, l'Elfe s'agrippa à son bras et Avery lui tint la main.

-Tu vas avoir une série de sensations curieuses que tu ne dois pas craindre. Nous allons transplaner.

-Le mode de transport des grands sorciers.

-Exactement.

Et dans un drôle de bruit, ils avaient disparus de la demeure Holst. Arrivés sur le chemin de traverse, Avery posait les yeux partout autour d'elle, comme le faisait Mily qui n'était plus revenue ici depuis plus de dix ans. La première chose qu'ils firent, ce fut bien sûr la baguette. Rogue avait bien dit que c'était « l'unique chose vraiment essentielle à un sorcier » et Avery tressautait d'impatience à l'idée d'en acquérir une « tout pareil qu'un grand sorcier comme vous » avait-elle répété une bonne quinzaine de fois avant d'entrer chez Ollivander. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique, Rogue fut contraint de dire le nom d'Avery pour que le vendeur puisse faire son travail vraiment correctement. Le mètre ruban ensorcelé commença à faire son travail tout seul, mesurant les bras, les pieds, l'écartement des trous de nez et l'épaisseur des doigts de la petite fille, pendant que le vieux monsieur commençait à déblatérer sur la grandeur de la famille Holst qui, selon lui, malgré quelques sorciers clairement plongés dans la magie noire était une famille de braves gens. Cette information, Rogue le savait, était parfaitement discutable, mais devant la petite, il préféra ne rien dire et attendre qu'on lui remette une baguette magique sans broncher. Il n'avait pas une très bonne réputation chez Ollivander ayant casser trois baguettes, chose qu'Ollivander exécrait.

Il disparut dans les rayonnages et Avery eut l'air perdu dans ses pensées de façon anormalement profonde puisqu'elle ne répondit pas à l'appel de son nom par Rogue. La petite Elfe fit signe au professeur de se taire.

-Ma maîtresse a une vision.

-Ce qui est désespérant avec les devins... c'est qu'ils devinent.

La petite Elfe approuva d'un petit signe de tête sans mot dire. Puis Avery sortit de sa torpeur.

-Mr Ollivander! Celle qui est deux boites plus à droite! S'écria-t-elle

Le vieil homme se saisit de la boite anormalement longue pour une baguette et revint vers l'entrée du magasin.

-Tu es douée en quelle matière?

-Elle... elle est legilimens et sûrement occlumens. Elle lit l'avenir...

-Ta mère était très forte en métamorphoses, sais-tu? Elle parvenait même à se transformer en un magnifique animal.

-Si vous pouviez éviter de lui parler de sa mère, il y en a que ça arrangerait dans cette pièce, murmura Rogue d'un ton à glacer le sang.

-Oui, bien sûr, monsieur Rogue.

Il lui tendit la baguette qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Et effectivement, ce fut la bonne. Cependant ce n'était pas une baguette vraiment semblable aux autres.

-Est-il normal qu'elle soit aussi longue? Un peu plus et la baguette est plus grande que la sorcière, Ollivander, lança d'un air un peu narquois le professeur de Poudlard

-C'est l'unique baguette en métal que je n'ai jamais fabriqué et que je ne fabriquerai plus jamais. Il m'a fallut un temps fou pour la mettre au monde. En fait, j'ai fais exactement comme avec une baguette en bois, j'ai intégré tous les éléments à la matière première, sauf exceptionnellement, cette matière était en fusion. Et lors de son refroidissement, elle a atteint cette taille. J'ai fabriqué cette baguette il y a à peu près cinquante ans, petite. Et je l'ai faite essayer à bon nombre de sorciers... tu es la première à qui elle convient. Elle est incroyablement solide et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, elle est très souple.

-Donc, bonne pour les métamorphoses? Demanda Rogue d'un air intéressé

-Excellente, pour les métamorphoses! Mais pas que. Je crois que c'est une baguette très polyvalente et je vais faire quelque chose que je ne fais pas souvent, petite.

Ollivander posa un genou à terre devant la petite fille.

-Je ne te vendrais cette baguette, qu'à l'unique condition que tu me jures de ne l'utiliser que pour faire le bien. J'ai vendu, dans ma vie, trop de baguettes très puissantes qui ont finalement servies à tuer des gens. Je veux que cette baguette fasse le bien. D'accord?

La sorcière intimidée par l'air inquiet du papy jura de ne faire que le bien et uniquement que du bien avec sa nouvelle compagne. Puis, d'un coup ou presque, le curieux bonhomme se releva.

-A baguette exceptionnelle, fourreau de baguette exceptionnel ma chère Avery Holst.

Il disparut de nouveau et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un fourreau taillé pour la baguette dans lequel il la glissait.

-Maintenant que... nous avons choisi, j'aimerais aller au plus vite, Ollivander. Combien cela coûtera-t-il?

-Croyez-vous réellement que je vais faire payer une sorcière de la famille Holst? S'indigna le vieux vendeur

-Vous n'avez qu'à considérer que c'est une sorcière de la famille Rogue si cela vous gêne tant, lança-t-il amer. Ses parents lui ont laissé pas mal d'argent je ne verrais pas pourquoi on lui ferait une faveur de ce genre, ce n'est pas une pauvre petite fille et ce n'est pas son nom qui fait d'elle une personne.

-Si vous y tenez, donnez moi dix gallions.

Après avoir réglé avec l'argent qu'il prit dans une bourse en cuir estampillée d'un « H » en argent, ils sortirent du magasin.

-Bon, je crois que tu as compris tout ce que je t'ai donné comme consigne et je suis... à peu près persuadé qu'on peut te faire confiance. Il faut que nous gagnions du temps alors je vais m'occuper d'aller te chercher un nécessaire à potions, tes livres de classes et les autres objets standards. Toi, tu vas aller avec ton Elfe à la boutique de madame Guipure te chercher des vêtements. Tu demandes un assortiment de vêtements pour Poudlard et après, pas loin de là, vous irez à la _ménagerie magique_ et tu te choisiras un animal. Un chat, un rat, un crapaud ou un hibou, rien d'autre, d'accord? Et surtout, n'oublie pas de faire faire des vêtements correctes à ton elfe, elle ne peut pas vivre vêtue comme ça.

-D'accord.

Il expédia d'un coup de baguette les bagages à Poudlard, il glissa le fourreau de baguette dans un cran de ceinture de la robe noire raide que portait Avery sur des collants rayés noirs et blancs avec un chapeau en ciré rouge, et des chaussures vernies rouges. La petite n'était pas habillée normalement ni pour une moldue ni pour une sorcière, aussi, il fallait rentrer le plus rapidement possible au château pour la mettre en sécurité, elle détonnait trop.

Les cheveux d'Avery étaient noirs corbeaux, ils étaient coupés en un carré strict dont les pointes remontaient vers l'extérieur juste en dessous de ses oreilles. Elle avait les yeux d'un gris froid et Rogue, tout Rogue qu'il soit, n'aimait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

Il lui confia la bourse qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre de la famille Holst et remplie pour ce genre d'achats en décidant que son premier geste de tuteur serait de lui choisir le nécessaire de potions le plus adapté qui soit en le payant lui-même.

Ils formèrent deux groupes et se retrouvèrent au bout d'une heure, devant la boutique de Florian Fortarôme. Rogue avait eu le temps d'aller chercher une valise aux couleurs de Poudlard pour qu'Avery, bien qu'elle résidât au château en permanence, soit absolument équipée comme une élève normale. Quand elle le rejoignit, la petite elfe était vêtu comme une petite sorcière et sa maîtresse n'avait pas changé de vêtements. Rogue était désespéré de cette constatation mais ne dit rien. La gronder serait trop injuste elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait onze ans et elle ne pouvait pas mesurer véritablement ce qu'elle risquait.

Il ouvrit la valise et y rangea ses manuels, son gros sac de vêtements, et ses autres acquisitions, sauf la baguette dont elle ne voulait absolument pas se séparer.

-Tu veux une glace? Lui demanda-t-il, il fait chaud et on a beaucoup marché.

Elle tenait son chaton entre son corps et son avant bras comme si c'était une peluche, et ça avait un peu attendrit Rogue qui avait du attendre un moment avant de les retrouver.

-Je voudrais une glace à la fraise.

Et là, Rogue se surprit lui même.

-Et toi, Mily? Tu en veux une?

-A la vanille s'il vous plait.

Rogue disparut un moment, le temps d'aller chercher leurs rafraîchissements à l'intérieur de la petite boutique, les laissant choisir une table à l'extérieur pour y rester un moment. Quand il revint, il s'était abstenu de glace en grand garçon qu'il était, néanmoins, il profitait bien de ce petit instant de repos. La petite et l'Elfe étaient calmes, cette séance de shopping improvisée les avait fatiguées. Au bout de cinq minutes de repos mérité, ce fut le début des « emmerdements » comme l'avait pensé si fort Rogue qu'Avery l'avait saisit et en avait rit.

-Tiens, tiens... une chauve-souris en plein soleil, susurra une voix hautaine et glaciale dans le dos de Rogue. Que fais-tu ici? Oh...Mais ça ressemble à une valise pour... poudlard... Mon très cher Severus...seriez-vous devenu papa sans nous tenir au courant?


	2. Chapter 2 : SEVERUS ROGUE

_**Partie 1 : Chapitre 2 : **_

_« SEVERUS ROGUE»_

_-Tiens, tiens... une chauve-souris en plein soleil, susurra une voix hautaine et glaciale dans le dos de Rogue. Que fais-tu ici? Oh...Mais ça ressemble à une valise pour... poudlard... Mon très cher Severus...seriez-vous devenu papa sans nous tenir au courant?_

Un homme grand, fin quoiqu'assez musclé pour être intimidant avait fait irruption de la nuée de sorciers venus en quête de fournitures scolaires pour la rentrée prochaine.

Rogue garda le silence et décida de ne pas faire cas de l'homme qui venait d'arriver à l'improviste. Lucius Malefoy.

-Qui est cette merveilleuse petite fille? Demanda-t-il (ironiquement) visiblement plus à l'intention d'Avery que de Rogue lui même.

-C'est Mily. Une Elfe de maison très gentille, tenta Avery.

-Non, pas cette sale petite chose... toi, qui es-tu, petite?

Elle ne pipa mot (malgré sa hargne, d'où il parlait de Mily sur ce ton?) et plongea son regard dans celui de Rogue.

-Elle... elle s'appelle Roxane, murmura Rogue en priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que Malefoy dégage le plus rapidement possible

-Roxane... c'est un... bien vilain prénom. Mais enfin bref, Roxane, je te présente Drago, mon fils.

-C'est un bien vilain fils, dit-elle

-Mais qui es-tu pour parler sur ce ton à un Malefoy, cracha le père visiblement prit au dépourvu par la remarque de la gamine.

-Je m'appelle Roxane et plus tard, je serai une grande sorcière.

Rogue tenta bien de la faire taire d'un regard appuyé, mais elle n'avait pas l'air très décidé à le prendre en compte. Aussi il interrompit le duel verbal qui allait opposer Malefoy à « Roxane » d'ici peu en disant qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre en société, ce qui était loin d'être faux puisque la seule société à laquelle elle avait jamais été confrontée se limitait à son Elfe (qui n'était d'ailleurs pas son elfe, mais celui de ses défunts parents sans succession officielle) et deux gnomes de jardin particulièrement mesquins.

-Si tu dois vraiment t'occuper de cette petite, ce dont je doute... donner l'éducation d'une petite fille à un homme comme toi relèverait de la folie... occupe toi de lui apprendre à tenir sa langue et à s'habiller.

Rogue hocha vaguement la tête et Malefoy finit par s'en aller, après avoir lâcher deux ou trois sarcasmes dont il avait le secret.

Une fois que les deux petites « filles » eurent terminées leur glace, il fut temps de rentrer au château, ce qui s'avérait être la partie de la journée que Rogue allait préférer. Une fois qu'ils seraient au château, il ne resterait plus qu'à présenter Avery à Dumbledore, qui s'en occuperait toute la soirée (du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait) de sorte à ce qu'il se remette de cette journée éprouvante.

L'Elfe transplana de son côté avec la valise en main, Rogue et Avery firent de même avec le chat. Quand ils arrivèrent au château, la première chose fut d'installer Avery dans ses quartiers temporaires, à savoir, une des trois chambres d'amis que comportaient les appartements privés du professeur Rogue. C'est en déballant les paquets qu'Avery décela une « erreur ».

-Severus! (il lui avait demandé de l'appeler comme ça et de le tutoyer) Regarde, il y a un sac qui n'était pas dans la liste.

-Ah, ça, c'est un sac dans lequel tu pourras mettre tes livres de cours, ta bourse et d'autres choses dont tu as besoin à l'intérieur de l'école ou lors d'éventuelles sorties à pré-au-lard. Tu sais c'est un très grand château et tu n'auras pas toujours le temps de monter dans ta chambre poser les affaires du cours précédents et prendre celles du cours suivants, il faudra parfois que tu emportes plusieurs cours de suite.

-Mais quand j'aurais appris à le faire, je pourrais faire voler mes affaires jusqu'à moi ou jusqu'à la chambre, non?

-Euh... non. C'est un peu compliqué mais tu ne dois pas faire un usage abusif de la magie et tu n'as pas le droit de lancer de sorts dans les couloirs.

-D'accord.

-Alors maintenant que nous avons tout préparer pour passer un mois de vacances exceptionnel (dit-il encore mi-ironique, mi-sincère), je vais te présenter le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore. Mily, quant à elle, va aller voir les autres Elfes de Poudlard pour s'intégrer au groupe, d'accord?

La petite Elfe disparue en un « crac! » sonore et c'était parti pour l'aventure. Comme le jour commençait doucement mais sûrement à décliner et que la température dans les cachots était particulièrement propice à l'épanouissement de grippes, de rhumes et de maux de gorges, Avery eut la sage décision de jeter sa cape à capuchon long pointu sur ses épaules avant de commencer à courir devançant son tuteur de quelques mètres sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui.

Arrivés au bureau de Dumbledore, la gamine avait tellement couru, sauté de partout et gesticulé dans tous les sens que son teint diaphane avait adopté, au moins au niveau de ses joues et de ses oreilles un teint rouge vif qui ne manquerait pas d'amadouer un peu plus le vieux directeur si jamais elle avait eu besoin de le faire pour le mettre dans sa poche. Quand ils montèrent dans le bureau qui occupait une tour à lui tout seul, la première réflexion de Dumbledore fut de constater la petitesse de la fillette. Elle approuva, loin d'être vexée en expliquant que madame Guipure lui avait dit que cette taille était souvent la taille des enfants de huit ans.

Severus Rogue était un grand homme et ce contraste l'éloignait encore un peu plus de la gamine dont il était déjà à l'opposée au niveau du caractère. Elle était joyeuse, il était morne, elle était pleine d'énergie, lui faisait de tous petits pas lents... etc.

Dumbledore rit de voir ce père improvisé par une décision arbitraire être d'une maladresse qui frôlait des sommets quand il s'adressait à Avery.

-Sinon, Severus, il ne s'est rien passé durant vos emplettes?

-Non.

-Bien sûr que si! S'écria la petite, on a croisé un bien vilain garçon accompagné de son bien vilain père qui a critiqué mon très beau faux-prénom.

-Il va falloir m'expliquer cela, professeur Rogue

-Et bien, Malefoy nous a accosté alors que nous prenions un goûter chez Fortârome. Il n'a pas manqué de demander l'identité de la gamine, ce à quoi j'ai répondu qu'elle s'appelait Roxane, peu importe que mon mensonge ne tienne pas la route quand Drago entrera à Poudlard, il fallait au moins la tenir en sécurité le temps des vacances. Il m'a épargné de dire son nom de famille. Il a dit qu'elle portait un « bien vilain nom » et il lui a présenté Drago, son fils en étant particulièrement fier, et pour ne pas du tout se faire remarquer, Avery a dit qu'il était laid.

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit la petite, j'ai dis qu'il était vilain. Et je n'ai rien à me reprocher ils n'ont pas de couleurs, comme si on les avait plongé dans de l'eau de javel, ce n'est vraiment pas très beau.

Dumbledore éclata d'un grand rire se souvenant qu'il s'était fait à lui même la même remarque quand il avait rencontré Lucius Malefoy pour la première fois « Aucune saveur, comme plongé dans du liquide nettoyant ». Ils passèrent la soirée à faire connaissance, c'était la première fois que Dumbledore rencontrait la petite et il semblait en être vraiment très heureux. Rogue, quant à lui, trouvait que le directeur devenait gâteux avec les années mais ne fit aucune remarque et assista à cette rencontre avec un air de curiosité saine.

Alors qu'ils avaient pris le repas dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qu'ils avaient continué à parler longtemps après, Avery finit par trouver le temps long et la fatigue eut raison d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, tout le monde se salua et ils redescendirent jusqu'aux cachots. Quand elle commença à trébucher sur un sol parfaitement plat une fois et puis une deuxième fois plus risquée, cependant, Rogue comprit qu'il serait dangereux de la laisser déambuler seule dans cet état un peu groggy.

-Tu préfères que je te prenne dans mes bras ou que je te jette un sort de lévitation?

La gamine fatiguée commença à tendre les bras vers lui avant de sucer son pouce.

-Ok. C'est bon.

Elle n'avait pas un comportement normal. Rogue ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup dans le développement des enfants mais il était clair qu'avoir été élevé par une elfe de maison, ne rendait pas le même effet que par un sorcier ou par un moldu. Il grogna, cette constatation ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'il aurait plus de travail que si on lui avait attribué à garder un pré-adolescent correctement développé. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et cala sa tête contre son épaule. Avant même qu'il n'arrive aux cachots, elle s'était profondément endormie.

Il la coucha sur son lit, l'enroula dans sa cape et lui enleva son chapeau. De peur qu'elle ne se réveille effrayée, il laissa une bougie sur deux allumée et il se posa dans le fauteuil du coin de la pièce. Mais à son agréable surprise, la nuit fut paisible. Au matin, ce fut la fin du bonheur que Rogue croyait avoir atteint, Avery se leva plus en forme que jamais et réveilla son tuteur par la même occasion.

-Tu es professeur, toi, hein?

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas encore la rentrée... et en plus tu n'as pas le droit de lancer de sortilèges avant le premier septembre.

-Allez, s'il te plaît apprends moi des choses! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît!

Au début, il ne céda pas. Mais à force de le tanner, elle parvint à convaincre Rogue de lui donner un cours de défense contre les forces du mal improvisé, avec un livre et quelques initiations aux sorts de défense (sans réelles tentatives de pratique, naturellement).

Au fil des jours, Rogue devenait de plus en plus complice avec sa pupille (malgré son éternelle froideur) et, (cela semblait aller de paire) lui permit de plus en plus de choses. Au début, seulement un cours sur les bestioles maléfiques, puis, quelques potions basiques, puis, une vague introduction à la métamorphose pour finalement la laisser se servir de sa baguette pour lancer de faux enchantements que la baguette de Severus lançait par derrière. La vérité c'est qu'Avery semblait très douée et tout ce qui lui parvenait aux oreilles semblait être assimilé très rapidement pour être réutilisé habilement. Elle parvint très rapidement à maîtriser à peu près tout le programme du premier trimestre, dans toutes les matières et avec un très bon niveau. Avec elle, l_'à peu près_ n'existait pas. Elle resta deux jours à travailler sur le même sortilège, jusqu'à pouvoir maîtriser toute la théorie du sortilège. Et, alors qu'elle faisait une démonstration de son sort à son tuteur, sa baguette lança le sort d'elle même.

Rogue ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions lorsqu'elle lui montra cette nouvelle aptitude, pourtant, le soir même il se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour le prévenir de cette avancée assez miraculeuse. Dumbledore, autant inquiet que Rogue, si ce n'est plus à l'idée qu'Avery ne tourne le dos à la magie blanche décida qu'elle ne partagerait pas exactement le même emploi du temps que les autres élèves. Elle aurait ses quartiers chez Rogue en permanence, et recevrait des cours d'approfondissements dans toutes les matières pour maîtriser son apprentissage et pouvoir contrôler ce qu'elle ingurgitait. Avery, qui n'avait jamais eu d'autre amie que son Elfe de maison ne s'inquiéta pas à l'idée de ne pas avoir de vie sociale parfaitement développée. Et fit preuve d'un engouement pour la magie qu'il était donné à peu de personnes de posséder.

Pendant le mois d'août qu'elle passa en l'exclusive compagnie de Severus Rogue et d'Albus Dumbledore, elle sembla grandir de dix bons centimètres et prendre en maturité. Le seul cours qu'elle n'avait pas découvert avant les autres élèves était le cours de vol qu'elle ne découvrirait pas de ci-tôt parce que Rogue et Dumbledore avaient jugé préférable de lui donner des cours de défense contre les forces du mal supplémentaires à cette heure-ci.

Finalement, force d'entraînement, force de ballades dans le parc avec un livre sur les créatures magiques en main, force de conversation avec le vénérable directeur sur tout ce qui concernait la magie, et force de s'être efforcée à construire une amitié avec Rubéus Hagrid, le garde chasse et le gardien des clés du Poudlard pour parler de la forêt interdite et de choses et d'autres avec lui, Avery arrivait au jour du premier septembre prête à affronter toutes les sortes d'épreuves qu'on mettrait en travers de son chemin pour devenir « une grande sorcière » comme elle le disait souvent. Or donc, elle se préparait à passer une épreuve avec tous les élèves de première année : la cérémonie de répartition. Pour elle, ça ne changerait pas grand chose à son existence, puisqu'elle vivrait toujours avec son tuteur quoiqu'il arrive.

Aussi, elle attendit fiévreuse la fin de la journée, heure à laquelle les nouveaux élèves arriveraient au château. Quand ils descendirent des barques, Avery n'avait plus qu'à se glisser dans la masse pour faire croire qu'elle avait toujours été avec eux. Elle prit vite la tête du troupeau désorganisé parce qu'au final, elle n'avait pas grand monde avec qui parler. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle alors fermées, le professeur McGonagall vint leur annoncer ce qui allait se passer, elle adressa un sourire à Avery qu'elle connaissait déjà depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Ils entrèrent, et le regard d'Avery s'accrocha à celui d'un garçon attablé avec les Poufsouffle immédiatement. Elle n'arriva pas à le lâcher des yeux, et quand il se tourna vers elle pour la fixer lui aussi, ils ne purent plus se détacher l'un de l'autre. Quand il fallut le faire, il y eut comme un grand vide dans le ventre de la petite brune. Ce fut à son tour de passer sous le choixpeau. Et les élèves purent s'en souvenir parce que le choixpeau mit énormément de temps à se décider.

« Je pourrais te mettre à Poufsouffle. Mais tu as les aptitudes d'une Gryffondor. Sans oublier que tu as le petit côté retors d'un Serpentard.

-Oui mais enfin, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois, alors il va falloir se décider.

« Tu as raison. Tes parents étaient à Serpentard.

-Oui et depuis ils sont morts.

« Tu as de l'humour, semble-t-il...

Le choixpeau rumina encore un bon petit moment sans faire part de quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit.

_« Gryffondor!_ Annonça-t-il en criant.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne pas avoir été envoyée à Poufsouffle, comme ce garçon, là bas...

Mais enfin, elle ne dit rien. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors...

… et le temps passa.

Comme il était prévu que ça se passe, elle ne se lia d'amitié avec personne. Remarque, elle ne lia pas non plus de liens d'inimitié ce qui était bien parce qu'avec le temps, Severus Rogue avait noté qu'elle avait un tempérament enflammé, et il était certain que même pour une Gryffondor, elle aurait pu se heurter à ses camarades très facilement.

Avery était devenue la meilleure élève de l'école. Les seuls difficultés qu'elle avait du affronter au niveau du programme scolaire c'était de monter sur un balai. Et finalement, une fois qu'on l'y avait mise (en la forçant un peu pour être tout à fait honnête) il s'avérait qu'Avery était très bonne en vol. Lors de la cinquième année, Angélina Johnson manquait et il fallait la remplacer. Avery n'avait absolument pas programmé de se retrouver dans une équipe de Quidditch. D'ailleurs personne n'avait programmé que ça se passerait comme ça...sauf McGonagall. Au sortir d'un cours de métamorphose, elle appela Avery Holst et Harry Potter dans son bureau.

-Mr Potter, j'ai à vous suggérer une poursuiveuse talentueuse.

-Euh, Professeur, si je puis me permettre je n'ai rien demandé à personne, commença Avery.

-Et bien vous n'avez pas besoin, de demander, Miss Holst. La pratique d'un sport d'équipe ne pourra que vous faire du bien et il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de vous concentrer sur l'école... il n'y a pas que ça! Surtout que les cours que vous prenez pendant ses horaires sont... des cours de divination particulièrement inutiles. Vous passerez les essais, et c'est un ordre. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, dit-elle en brandissant son index tout près du nez de Harry, je tiens à ce qu'Avery gagne sa place dignement. Pas de favoritisme. Voir un peu de l'inverse! C'est bien compris?

La voix sévère de l'enseignante tempêta encore quelques secondes contre ses « crétins de serpentards indisciplinés et choisis selon leur arbre généalogique » et les deux élèves sortirent de la pièce.

-Tu sais, Potter, on est pas obligés de l'écouter, enfin je veux dire... on pourra très bien lui dire que j'ai raté les essais...

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir vu voler une seule fois en cours de vol.

-Euh...je suis dispensée du cours de madame Bibine parce que c'était la seule horaire à laquelle je pouvais avoir un cours de...C'est compliqué. Quand est-ce que vont se dérouler les essais?

-Dans deux semaines. Prépare toi.

-Ok.

A sa propre grande surprise, Avery, après qu'elle eut prit un repas assez frugal et finit une leçon de potions avancées avec son tuteur, attrapa le balai qu'il lui avait offert.

Ça s'était passé le noël de l'année précédente. Rogue avait pensé que s'il offrait encore un livre sur les sorts et les enchantements à sa pupille, il risquait fort de le recevoir en pleine tête, comme cela s'était presque produit pour le précédent anniversaire d'Avery. Il lui avait offert un magnifique bouquin, un « _Universalis des sorts et enchantements avec un magnifique chapitre sur les maléfices pas vraiment méchants _» lui avait dit la vendeuse. Quand Avery l'avait reçu, elle avait traité Rogue de bourreau de travail qui n'avait que ça à faire que d'offrir des livres pour travailler encore plus, elle avait dit qu'il était un grand malade et qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de sorts et d'enchantements pendant au moins un trimestre. Malgré ça, elle fit une attentive lecture du bouquin, des relectures régulières et il était persuadé qu'elle en connaissait la plus part sur le bout des doigts, de ses fameux sortilèges.

Mais cette fois, un peu plus original, il fouilla dans ses souvenirs et se rappela que dans une lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé de son lieu de vacances d'été, elle lui avait dit

_Sevy, _

_j'ai appris à voler, et je me débrouille pas mal! Je trouve ça vraiment bien de pouvoir faire l'oiseau sans aide de la métamorphose! Tu vois, il ne faut pas touuuujours se casser la tête avec des sortilèges._..

Donc, Severus Rogue avait déserté le château un week end pour aller acheter un objet qu'il avait particulièrement en horreur : un éclair de feu.

Et, visiblement très heureuse de son présent, il était fréquent qu'Avery déserte le cachot de Rogue pour s'envoler quelques minutes pendant la nuit. Il ne s'en offusquait pas, bien au contraire. Plus tard elle fut rejointe dans ses escapades nocturnes pas son seul et unique ami, lui aussi grand pilote de balai volants. Là encore, Rogue fit la sourde oreille et laissa Avery faire ce qu'elle voulait du peu de temps qu'on lui accordait.

Quand Avery avait entendu « Prépare-toi » dans la bouche de Harry Potter, elle avait senti comme un défi. Harry Potter n'était pas le sujet de discussion favoris dans les appartements de Rogue et Avery avait compris toute seule combien Rogue l'avait prit en grippe dès le départ. Aussi, elle pensait que remporter ces essais avec succès, ça ferait plaisir à son tuteur.

Mais en vérité, sa réaction avait été un peu naïve parce que quand Rogue avait vu le nom d'Avery sur la panneau où les élèves s'inscrivaient pour postuler, le professeur de potions avait tout simplement explosé de rage, en disant qu'elle était folle, qu'elle pourrait se blesser, qu'elle n'était pas consciente du temps que ça aller lui faire perdre dans l'avancée de ses études... arguments auxquels Avery répondit :

-Tu m'emmerdes.


	3. Chapter 3 : DOLORES OMBRAGE

**PARTIE 1 : Chapitre 3 : **

Mais en vérité, sa réaction avait été un peu naïve parce que quand Rogue avait vu le nom d'Avery sur la panneau où les élèves s'inscrivaient pour postuler, le professeur de potions avait tout simplement explosé de rage, en disant qu'elle était folle, qu'elle pourrait se blesser, qu'elle n'était pas consciente du temps que ça aller lui faire perdre dans l'avancée de ses études... arguments auxquels Avery répondit :

-Tu m'emmerdes.

Rogue en avait été tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de réagir encore plus méchamment ou en essayant de se faire pardonner il ne fit que lever sa baguette en direction d'Avery avant de s'éclipser dans son bureau en se jurant à lui même de faire payer à Avery cette petite rébellion un de ces jours. Depuis que le Tournoi des trois sorciers avait pris fin dans des conditions dramatiques, le climat qui auparavant était devenu le climat d'un vrai noyau familial s'était transformé en une banquise effroyable sur laquelle chaque pas se révélait être un danger de mort potentiel. C'était pendant cette période qu'Avery et Rogue rentrèrent en conflit pour la première fois de leur cohabitation pour des broutilles. L'évènement le plus marquant se déroula alors qui lui donnait un énième cours de potion sur la potion tue-loup de 20h à 23h au cours du mois d'août, il lui fit une énième remarque sur la façon qu'elle avait de couper les racines de cèdres et les extraits de cuir de dragon. Elle se retourna, lui jeta un regard particulièrement mauvais et renversa la mixture sur les chaussures de Rogue. Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent un long moment dans le silence le plus complet. Avant qu'Avery ne prenne la parole la première :

-Alors, elles sont bonnes, là, mes racines de cèdre?

Rogue poussa un long soupir, exaspéré :

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Tu te crois maligne? C'est intéressant de renverser son chaudron de cette façon? Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas t'améliorer? Tu crois que tu vas avoir une chance de devenir une « grande sorcière » si tu fais preuve d'autant d'assiduité dans les concoctions de potions? avait-il bramé hors d'haleine en frappant la table avec son livre.

-Je ne sais pas si deviendrai une super sorcière. Pour l'instant, ma préoccupation c'est de devenir une vraie adolescente.

Le retour à la réalité se fit dur, surtout pour Rogue mais l'affaire finissait par se tasser. Et bientôt, à défaut de redevenir celui qu'il était avant le retour de Voldemort, chaleureux et convivial (si, si, Rogue, chaleureux et convivial) le climat chez _les_ Rogue, était devenu un peu plus respirable.

Ainsi donc, après deux semaines d'effroyables engueulades à répétition, Avery se présentait sur le stade de Quidditch son balai à la main et bien décidée à convaincre le capitaine et l'équipe de la prendre à leurs côtés. Comme les groupes de passages étaient déjà formés quand Avery s'était inscrite, il fut décidé qu'elle passerait en dernière. Elle regarda les joueurs d'un air vraiment détaché, comme si elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Hermione attendit près d'elle.

-Tu veux faire partie de l'équipe pour quelles raisons? Demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux à sa voisine de table en métamorphose qu'elle aurait tout cru, sauf intéressée en Quidditch.

-Et bien...Au départ c'était pour impressionner Severus Rogue. Maintenant c'est surtout pour lui donner du fil à retordre.

-Ah oui...tu es sa nièce.

-Oui c'est ce qu'on dit mais tu sais... Enfin je veux dire, ce sont des rumeurs à la Rita Skeeter je pense. Je ne pense pas que je puisse ressembler à... Rogue.

-Ah, bon. Enfin je veux dire, j'ai lu un livre dans lequel on parlait de toi. Et dedans ils disaient clairement que Rogue était devenu ta seule famille...a cause de la mort de tes...

-Quoiqu'il soit pour moi, il n'avait pas à me parler sur ce ton à propos du Quidditch, j'en ai vraiment pris plein la face, elle respira un grand coup avant de reprendre: Tout est de sa faute et si ce n'est pas de _sa_ faute, c'est la faute des gens _comme_ lui. Alors tu sais...

-Mais tu aimes le Quidditch? Changea subitement de sujet Hermione

-Oui... J'aime ça beaucoup ça.

Quand elle avait dit ça, un fin sourire s'était étiré sur son visage et son regard se perdait dans le vide. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Rien avoir avec les traits tirés qu'elle avait affiché en parlant de son oncle. Non, là elle était...détendue. Elles parlèrent encore une demie-heure avant que la voix de Harry ne retentisse dans tout le stade.

-Avery Holst! C'est à toi.

Elle s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et décolla en frappant le sol, comme si c'était un vrai match.

-Tu postules pour quel poste?

-Poursuiveuse.

-Vas-y. Fais ton boulot en prenant en chasse Katie et mène une attaque.

La poursuite dura bien cinq minutes, mais cinq très belles minutes de poursuite, astucieuse et sportive à souhait. Chacune des deux joueuse était fermement déterminée à faire une démonstration de leur performance au nouveau capitaine. Au bout d'un moment, par un effet de surprise très travaillé, Avery s'empara de la balle ensorcelée et il Katie n'arriva pas à lui reprendre. Au bout de quelques secondes d'attaques, le souaffle lancé par Avery déborda le gardien par la droite et passa au travers de l'anneau central.

Elle brandit un poing vers le ciel rageur.

Harry se retourna vers Demelza d'un air désolé et la prétendante sélectionnée comprit qu'elle n'aurait sa place que dans la réserve. Le prochain match aurait lieu dans un mois et c'était le traditionnel Gryffondors-Serpentards qui ouvrirait la saison. Aussi les entraînements s'annonçaient durs et récurrents. Mais visiblement, Avery ne s'en tracassait pas.

Elle avait atteint au bout de cinq ans de travail acharné l'objectif ultime qu'elle visait en métamorphose, elle avait fini le programme de Poudlard en potions et, n'ayant jamais vraiment aimé cette matière de « petits chimistes amateurs », elle annonça immédiatement à son oncle qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler, elle ne gardait de sa liste à rallonge de leçons privées que l'étude des Sorts et des Enchantements qui se révélait être plus un jeu qu'autre chose, et la Défense contre les forces du mal, cours qui lui était donné par Rogue, mais qu'elle trouvait tolérable. Aussi, le lundi, elle se retrouvait avec une heure et demie d'Histoire de la magie (qu'elle aimait bien puisque l'essentiel du cours consistait en fait à finir sa nuit), une pause d'un quart d'heure de neuf heures et demi à neuf heures quarante cinq, pour un cours de potions donné en double avec la classe de Serpentard, d'une heure et demie lui aussi. Ce qui lui laissait une heure et demie de pause pour manger et vu qu'il n'en fallait pas tant pour manger, ce créneau horaire lui permettrait de faire connaissance avec Hermione qui lui semblait bien sympathique. Autrefois, à cette heure-ci, elle avait métamorphose. L'après-midi elle avait deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal, une avec sa maison, et la première avec les poufsouffle et les serdaigles. Comme Avery faisait une allergie presque dangereuse à la divination enseignée par Trelawney et que Dumbledore l'avait à la bonne, elle avait demandé à faire plus de DCFM. Au final elle finissait sa journée à trois heures de l'après-midi ce qui était très agréable pour occuper son temps libre à...

…

…

…

A travailler. Mais ceci impliquant cela, le niveau excellent d'Avery lui permettait de faire ses devoirs en un laps de temps très réduit par rapport aux autres élèves. Donc, fatalement, elle s'ennuyait. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ses soirées du mercredi et sa matinée du samedi étaient occupés, c'était déjà chose faîte. Le vendredi, elle avait ses cours privés de DCFM (dispensée par Rogue) et l'après-midi, sorts et enchantements dispensés... par elle-même. Flitwick lui tapait sur le système et au final, elle se sentait progresser plus facilement toute seule.

Avery redoubla d'efforts. Elle rendit des devoirs supplémentaires, elle passa le plus clair de son temps en compagnie d'élèves de Gryffondors et des autres maisons... cependant, les plages de temps libres se révélaient très pesantes sur son moral. Elle partait faire des balades en balais, elle n'avait de cesse de perfectionner ses métamorphoses mais rien à faire. Quand on a été forgé pour être une brute de travail on en devient irrémédiablement une.

Jusqu'au jour, où, la brute de travail, paisible et docile se transforma en un horrible épouvantard en plein cours de DCFM.

Dolorès Ombrage cria d'une voix suraiguë sur ce pauvre Neville Londubat qui avait eu le réflexe (stupide et parfaitement illogique) de sortir sa baguette en cours de DCFM. Avery avait déjà fait une heure en candidate libre de DCFM et n'avait surtout pas envie d'entendre Dolorès Ombrage vociférer comme un veau une seule fois de plus. Elle sortit sa baguette, et autant dire qu'une baguette de cinquante centimètres était immanquable et qu'elle faisait de la pure provoc' en faisant un tel geste. Elle se leva, baguette dans une main et son livre dans l'autre. L'enseignante tellement prise au dépourvu par le comportement d'Avery (qu'elle commençait à apparenter à une statue) se figea dans un coin de son estrade. Avery saisit le livre et commença a en faire une drôle de promotion.

-Bonjour chers élèves de Serpentards et de Gryffondors, je m'appelle Avery Holst et je suis une élève comme vous, si ce n'est que j'en ai marre, vraiment marre, absolument marre, jusqu'au bout marre et que je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler du cours tel qu'il se déroule actuellement et depuis déjà deux longs mois. Alors, vous allez faire exactement comme moi. Sortez votre baguette et ouvrez votre bouquin sur une page au hasard, vers le milieu. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner un cours sur la défense contre les bouquins stupides. Cours inhabituel, néanmoins utile.

La classe entière était hilare. Ombrage, outrée au possible commençait à remplir des feuilles de retenues en wagon. Avery ne se démontait pas et continuait son petit sketch. Le pire dans tout ça, ça restait bien que tous les élèves sans aucune exception (Hermione, les sœurs Patil, Pansy Parkinson...) prenaient leur livre et leur baguette.

-Aujourd'hui profitez bien de l'occasion unique que je vous offre! Révisons deux petits sorts de bases...

Elle tapota son bouquin du bout de la baguette et déclama d'une voix forte _Incendio!_ Le livre prit feu instantanément. Et alors que les flammes le consumaient, Avery restait concentrée et lança _Aguamenti!_

Bien sûr, c'eût l'effet escompté. Le sort de feu, maîtrisé depuis trois ans par les élèves ne présenta aucun problème. Par contre, l'aguamenti, apprit la semaine dernière offrit les plus belles scènes jamais observées pendant un cours de DCFM. Des petits geysers jaillissaient des baguettes, des grosses chutes d'eau, et bien sûr, Neville, cet élève exceptionnellement bon trouva le moyen de faire jaillir de sa baguette: un poisson.

La classe était rieuse, joyeuse, et c'était bien la première fois que ça se passait dans un cours donné par Ombrage. Cependant, l'enseignante se reprit et commença à s'insurger contre le comportement d'Avery Holst.

-Vous viendrez en heure de retenue, sale gamine!

-Ah...En retenue, je veux bien. Maintenant, si vous parlez de vos petites heures de tortures organisées, il faudra se passer de ma présence, je suis quelqu'un de très sensible, surtout du dos de la main.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça?

-Et bien je fais ça parce que je n'ai pas la sensation de faire l'acquisition de sorts qui pourront m'être utiles lors d'une éventuelle confrontation avec un éventuel Seigneur des Ténèbres très réputé pour prendre ses vacances aux alentours de Poudlard.

-Sottises!

Avery sembla calme, pourtant elle sortit la baguette de la poche de sa robe pour menacer son professeur avec.

-Cédric pensait pareil! Il était persuadé que la seule chose qu'il aurait à éprouver pendant sa scolarité serait ses Buses, ses Aspics et quelques Matchs de Quidditch ici et là! Je suis sûre qu'il ne soupçonnait pas trouver la mort de la main d'un sorcier en participant à ce tournoi. Et vous savez quoi? IL EST MORT! Hurla-t-elle si fort qu'elle inquiéta les élèves du premier rang.

Sans qu'Avery ne prononça un mot, sans même qu'elle pense à lancer un sortilège informulé, une corde jaillit de sa baguette et se noua autour de l'enseignante désarmée de fait.

Elle mit quelques secondes à se calmer et ce relâchement de tension se ressentit à travers toute la classe.

-Quant à vous, c'est bien la peine de pleurnicher sur vos retenues douloureuses, dit-elle narquoise en s'adressant à la classe. Qui vous a obligé à ne rien dire et à y aller comme une armée de petits toutous bien dressés? Qui vous a forcé à écrire des phrases stupides avec votre propre sang? Et on dit de vous que vous êtes des Gryffondors, c'est ça?

Elle explosa d'un rire sadique.

-Quels ont été les derniers mots de Dumbledore à propos de Cédric... ah oui! Je sais « souvenez-vous de Cédric le jour où vous aurez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité ». Je vous annonce qu'Albus Dumbledore est fier de vous, chers élèves.

Hermione se leva pourtant pour s'opposer à la réplique d'Avery qu'elle trouvait un peu facile.

-Et que voudrais-tu que l'on fasse contre une envoyée du ministère?

-Que vous fassiez exactement la même chose que si c'était un enseignant normal. Exaspérez-la, fatiguez la, rebellez vous contre ses punitions ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, je ne suis qu'une petite sorcière comme vous. Mais je sais qu'il faut _faire._

-Oui mais comment? Lança Harry

-N'importe, comment. N'importe quelle façon sera bonne à prendre.

Il se passa quelque chose qui n'était pas (ou plus) prévue. Dans la même seconde, Dolorès Ombrage rompit le maléfice que lui avait lancé Avery et neutralisa la jeune élève avec ni plus ni moins qu'un sortilège impardonnable. Prise d'une douleur intolérable, Avery s'écroula en poussant un hurlement de plainte qui fit paniquer pas mal d'élèves de la classe. Dans le mouvement de panique, Harry fit ce qu'il trouva de mieux à faire, il sortit de la classe en courant pour se précipiter aux cachots et prévenir le tuteur de la jeune fille. Il n'avait eu que deux étages à parcourir, aussi, ça ne lui avait pas pris trop de temps.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe en se jetant dessus, sans frapper poliment ou annoncer qui il était.

-Ombrage....Ombrage a jeté un _doloris _à Avery! S'époumona-t-il


	4. Chapter 4 : HARRY POTTER

Partie 1 : Chapitre 4 :

« HARRY POTTER »

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe en se jetant dessus, sans frapper poliment ou annoncer qui il était.

-Ombrage....Ombrage a jeté un _doloris _à Avery! S'époumona-t-il

Le réflexe de Rogue fut immédiat, il lâcha, bouquin, chaudron et balance pour venir à la rencontre de Harry et bientôt à sa suite, puisqu'ils se mirent à courir immédiatement.

-Avery s'est emballée, elle a fait brûler le livre qu'Ombrage nous a donné au début de l'année, après, on l'a tous imitée. Sans le faire exprès, Avery a lancé un maléfice bénin à Ombrage (finalement, pas une bonne idée ce bouquin pour son anniversaire se reprocha le professeur). Avery s'est mise à crier qu'on aurait jamais du laisser faire une telle chose, que c'était pas que de la faute du ministère, qu'on avait pas à se laisser faire et que dorénavant les choses changeraient on l'a tous plus ou moins applaudie. Mais sans qu'on le remarque, Ombrage a annulé le maléfice, et elle a jeté le Doloris à Avery sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, raconta rapidement Harry.

Le temps qu'il finisse son récit, c'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Rogue et lui pour monter en salle de DCFM. Rogue ouvrit la porte avec une telle rage que le brouhaha entretenu dans la salle par les élèves entrain de s'insurger s'était éteint instantanément. Avery était encore à terre, visiblement dans l'incapacité de se relever, blessée ouvertement à deux ou trois endroits, son uniforme était déchiré à presque toutes les articulations.

-Miss Granger, que s'est-il passé ici? Grogna Rogue

-Le professeur Ombrage, commença timidement Hermione... (Ronald lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'encourager, semblait-il) Le professeur Ombrage a lancé à trois reprises le sortilèges du Doloris sur Avery, dont deux fois alors qu'elle était à terre, inconsciente.

-Vous êtes complètement folle? Tonna Rogue sur l'enseignante décoiffée.

-Cette fille que vous considérez comme votre nièce m'a manquée de respect! S'écria-t-elle comme un porc qu'on écorchait vif

-Vous êtes complètement FOLLE! Reprit-il hors de lui.

Tous les élèves eurent le même réflexe au même moment : ils se plaquèrent contre les murs de la salle, laissant un cercle bien distinct dans lequel se trouvaient Avery à terre, Ombrage dans un état de panique naissant, et Rogue, baguette en main, qui ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire avec les sortilèges impardonnables.

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel la tension était telle dans la classe qu'il y était difficile de respirer sans haleter. Harry comprit alors que c'était en grande partie à cause du pouvoir qui se dégageait des deux sorciers prêts à se battre. Mais il fallait s'y attendre, l'ouïe fine du professeur de métamorphose Miss McGonagall avait saisi qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal à deux classes de la sienne. Elle était venue aux nouvelles et avait trouvé la classe dans cette scène figée où deux enseignants se martelaient du regard à défaut de pouvoir s'entretuer et les élèves ne savaient ni quoi faire ni quoi penser en voyant cela. Mais ce qui fit définitivement sortir McGonagall de son flegme britannique, ce fut la vision d'une élève à terre.

Elle poussa un cri de stupeur tellement haut perché que l'ensemble des regards tendus se tournèrent vers elle en une seule fraction de seconde.

-Vous avez fait du mal à une élève, Dolorès?

-Elle m'a manqué de respect...

-Qui est la petite? Demanda l'enseignante en s'approchant prudemment.

-C'est Avery ! S'écria Neville particulièrement mal en point.

Il fallut quelques secondes à McGonagall pour saisir l'ampleur du problème. Mais finalement, une fois ses esprits retrouvés, elle lança des ordres très précis.

-Granger, Potter et Weasley, vous allez accompagner le professeur Ombrage dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore immédiatement. Neville Londubat, allez prévenir Mrs Pomfresh, il faut qu'elle nous monte une civière sur le champ. Rogue, vous restez avec moi ici. Les autres élèves quant à eux sortent du cours. Ils n'ont plus rien à y faire aujourd'hui, il faut que la petite puisse respirer.

Le tout mit quelques secondes à s'organiser. Quand McGonagall se retrouva seule avec une adolescente inconsciente et le professeur de potions, elle ne laissa plus une seule émotion transparaître, cependant, son indignation était telle que ses traits tirés semblaient avoir dix années de moins que lorsqu'elle gardait son visage reposé.

-Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça! Murmura-t-elle à plusieurs reprises, on est à Poudlard ici, pas dans je ne sais quel trou perdu! Elle a dépassé les bornes... Une femme comme ça ne doit pas travailler à Poudlard ni même au ministère, elle devrait diriger une équipe de gobelins !

Rogue semblait profondément choqué l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à Avery à l'intérieur même de l'école ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit et il se retrouvait devant le corps inerte de sa pupille.

Minerva lui lança un sort de lévitation pour au moins la faire reposer sur une table.

-Elle vous a annoncé qu'elle maîtrise la métamorphose humaine? Tenta l'enseignante pour faire sortir Rogue de sa torpeur

-Oui oui... elle m'a montré son animagi. Je suis très fier.

-Et vous avez raison, Severus. Il y a de quoi. Elle a un potentiel exceptionnel et elle l'utilise à bon escient.

La civière arriva enfin, on plaça Avery dessus et on confia la blessée aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh. Rogue et McGonagall préférèrent se ruer dans le bureau du directeur. La voix de Dumbledore claquait si fort sur l'enseignante qu'on comprenait distinctement ce qu'il lui reprochait du bas des escaliers.

-Ça fait plusieurs mois que mes élèves se plaignent de vos méthodes, Dolorès Ombrage! Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre d'écarts, d'ailleurs, je vais m'empresser de faire part à notre ministre vos nouvelles techniques de répression! Le Doloris sur des élèves! C'est un scandale! Mais où vous croyez-vous? Au jour où Voldemort revient, vous trouvez qu'il est bon de dilapider le peu d'union qu'ont les sorciers entre eux? Tonna-t-il

Il reprit son souffle pendant un moment. Les tableaux conspuèrent ardemment Dolorès Ombrage. Dumbledore se rassit dans son bureau, Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall firent alors leur apparition dans la pièce. Le directeur se frotta le front du bout des doigts avant de décréter aussi sévèrement qu'un bourreau :

-Envoyée du ministère ou envoyée de quoique ce soit d'autre, Dolorès Ombrage, en tant que commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, j'ai le droit de prononcer ces mots : Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Remettez moi votre baguette. Votre accès à la magie est bridé jusqu'à ce que vous passiez un jugement devant la cour suprême de jugement des sorciers. Les chefs d'accusations retenus contre vous sont : usage de la torture sur des élèves pour des motifs caducs, transgression des règlements de Poudlard qui sont des règlements fixés par le ministère, et bien sur, usage à trois reprises du sortilège de Doloris sur ma petite fille, Avery Roxane Holst actuellement sous la tutelle de Severus Rogue.

-De votre quoi? Articula Minerva visiblement surprise

-De ma petite fille. De mon unique descendante. Dolorès Ombrage a lancé trois sortilèges de Doloris à Avery Roxane Holst, fille de Roxane Dumbledore Holst, mariée à Robert Holst...Avery a prit le nom de son beau-père. Elle n'est pas sa fille.

-Mais alors... si elle est la fille de Roxane...ça veut dire que Severus Rogue est l'oncle de la petite! S'écria-t-elle stupéfaite

-Oui enfin ça, tout le monde le sait ou presque... c'est même écrit dans « _Les grands sorciers de notre temps... _» et pour qu'une information soit relatée dans un tel navet, c'est au moins qu'elle est connue par tous! Souffla-t-il fatigué.

-Si je puis me permettre... Maintenant qu'on en est aux révélations, posa la voix de Severus Rogue, Puis-je dire à Avery le nom de son père?

-Non. Je vous dirai de révéler cette information quand je trouverai cela sage.

On n'entendit plus que les petits couinements étouffés de Dolorès Ombrage assise sur une chaise à pleurer tout son soul...

-Je ne savais pas Dumbledore, je vous jure que je ne savais pas...gémissait-elle encore et encore...

-Silence pauvre cracmolle ridée, cracha Ron à bout de nerfs.

Harry n'avait subit le Doloris qu'une seule fois, à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, quand il avait fait la désagréable constatation du retour de Voldemort, et côté douleur, c'était le pire souvenir qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Alors trois... Pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas bien à se rendre compte, il était plus ou moins persuadé qu'au bout d'un certain seuil de douleur, le corps n'était plus capable de souffrir encore plus. Harry n'avait pas conscience que c'était justement là le propre du sortilège du Doloris. Hermione, elle, n'avait rien subit et ne savait des impardonnables seulement qu'ils étaient... impardonnables. Ce qui faisait qu'en gros, elle ne saisissait pas la gravité de la situation. Par contre, Ron, sorcier, fils de sorciers ayant grandit parmi les sorciers était à proprement hors de lui. Quant à Rogue, sous ses airs de parfaits glaçon, il avait déjà imaginé quelques dizaines de scénarios différents qui permettraient de mettre à mort dans des douleurs atroces l'horrible Dolorès Ombrage.

Fudge ne tarda pas -prévenu par un tableau- à arriver dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard accompagné de Kingsley Shakebolt et de Percy Weasley par le réseau de cheminées. Le tableau ayant tout très bien détaillé dans son rapport au ministre, on ne demanda pas à Dumbledore de répéter ce qui s'était dit. Les trois hommes attrapèrent la future-ex-enseignante et disparurent dans les trois minutes qui suivaient. Dumbledore était éreinté, avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, mais son éreintement aurait eu vite fait de disparaître si on lui avait encore demandé de parler d'Ombrage, la colère donne de l'énergie, dans certains cas.

A la surprise de tous les membres restants, à savoir, le trio et les deux enseignants, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur une élève décoiffée, portant un épais bandage sur le crane, sa cape de travers, son chemisier légèrement ouvert et sa cuisse largement pansée.

-Avery qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de l'infirmerie? Demanda Harry inquiet

-T'inquiète pas, va! Je suis in-des-truc-tible, dit-elle en accentuant les syllabes dans un ridicule qui parvint à faire sourire Hermione. Bon, où est le mignon petit cochon rose qui nous sert d'enseignante?

Madame Pomfresh arriva essoufflée à son tour.

-Miss Holst vous êtes une irresponsable! Vous devriez être couchée en gémissant de douleur tout ce que vous avez!

-Et bien je suis debout et tout va très bien, merci beaucoup de votre sollicitude. Je répète ma question, où est l'ignoble petit cochon rose auquel je dois ces pansements ridicules?

-Pourquoi tu veux la voir?

-Et bien, il faut que je la provoque en duel! Quoi d'autre, sinon?

Son ton avait été tellement naturel et tellement enjoué qu'elle dépota tout le monde et que toute la salle posa sur elle des regards médusés.

-Je crois que j'ai dis une bêtise, dit-elle en tordant ses lèvres pour faire un sourire (sans comprendre le moins du monde un tel rejet de sa proposition de duel). Oh ! mais ne faîtes pas ces têtes de mangemorts décapités! On dirait vraiment que c'est la fin des chocogrenouilles, ressaisissez-vous bon sang!

-Miss Pomfresh … susurra Rogue légèrement amusé

-Il se pourrait que la potion de cautérisation interne ait des effets secondaires... il faut que je lui donne un calment.

-Oh non, laissez-là, rit-il carrément, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu aussi joyeuse.

-Mais il y a un problème, professeur Rogue, le deuxième effet secondaire de cette potion c'est...

-Dis-moi, Severus, coupa la jeune souffrante, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Cédric, où est-il?

-...L'amnésie. Ça va disparaître au bout de quelques heures mais...

-Mais ça va être les heures les plus longues de toute notre existence, compléta Rogue soudain moins rieur.

Harry refusa de se séparer de sa nouvelle poursuiveuse et passa la nuit dans les cachots de Rogue à écouter des divagations qui n'avaient pour la plus part du temps aucun sens. Et si elles en avaient, c'était un sens tout à fait éloigné des préoccupations de Harry.

-Tu sais, il en faut peu pour...Pour... Nous parlions de quoi?

Le grave problème de la potion, c'était que la moindre émotion d'Avery était décuplée par dix et que le liquide renfermait un stimulant musculaire qui empêchait Avery de fermer l'œil. Chacune de ses phrases était ponctuée par « Je ne sais pas où est Cédric mais son absence est dure pour moi... » ou par « Mais quand Cédric va-t-il finir son cours de potion? » et encore par « tu sais, j'aime beaucoup le Quidditch, mais Cédric pourrait se blesser pendant son entraînement. ». Rogue avait été très clair : Ne surtout rien dire à propos de Cédric quand elle serait dans cet état.

Bizarrement, même si Avery était dans ce petit état de folie, les yeux dans le vague et les gestes visiblement très mal contrôlés, Harry arrivait à se prendre d'affection pour elle. Son elfe, libérée depuis longtemps puisque vêtue, la suivait encore partout et prenait soin d'elle avec passion, son chat, quant à lui, un matou grincheux et terriblement mal embouché n'était doux qu'avec elle (il avait griffé Harry trois fois jusqu'au sang dans un laps de temps de dix minutes). Harry ne doutait pas qu'Avery était quelqu'un de spécial. Il la tenait dans les bras dans son délire, persuadée de voir des petites lucioles tourner autour d'un livre en particulier qu'elle devait ouvrir pour concocter une potion qui changerait la vie des sorciers, Harry devait la retenir, et face à cette contrainte qui la limitait, elle était persuadée qu'elle était attachée comme un chien moldu. Hermione et Ron, eux, s'étaient contentés d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle : le départ immédiat de Dolorès Ombrage et le rétablissement d'Avery.

Alors que ça faisait bien trois heures qu'il tenait Avery dans cette chambre qui n'était visiblement pas celle d'Avery mais juste une chambre d'amis, elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Il la glissait dans ses draps, on l'avait changée en tenue de nuit dès qu'elle était arrivée dans les cachots et il se posta à côté d'elle, sur le côté inoccupé du grand lit. La petite elfe, Mily (grande amie de Dobby) vint se loger dans les draps d'Avery pour se caler dans le creux de ses bras. Rogue attendait dans le salon, se rongeant les sangs.

Quelque chose avait changé au réveil d'Avery le lendemain matin. Le cercle doré qui entourait ses iris grises observable quand elle délirait s'était mué en un cercle noir. Harry n'avait pas pu l'inventer, et la joie de vivre qu'avait dégagée Avery toute la soirée s'était muée en un amalgame de froideur, de tristesse, et de distance.

Après cinq années dans le monde des sorciers, Harry savait qu'il y avait des sortilèges qui régissaient les existences de chaque sorcier. La Trace en était un assez redouté, mais il y avait aussi le sceau de débridement des pouvoirs, qu'on appliquait ou qu'on brisait sur un sorcier pour l'empêcher de nuire. A part ceux-là, Harry avait entendu dire qu'on avait tué ses parents pour une prophétie qui le concernait lui. Donc, il y a avait aussi les prophéties. Harry n'était pas réputé pour être un très bon élève, ni pour être quelqu'un de très lecteur, aussi, il n'aurait pas pu écrire de dissertation sur ce genre de sortilèges avec lesquels on vit sans pour autant en avoir conscience. Mais il était à présent persuadé que quelque chose dictait la vie d'Avery sans forcément qu'elle le sache, ou que, justement, elle le sache sans pouvoir agir dessus. Cependant, impossible de savoir quoi.

Avec le temps, Avery se rapprocha de fort près du trio. D'abord, parce qu'elle n'avait que ça à faire, ensuite, parce qu'ils étaient (par la force des choses) tout le temps ensemble, les cours, les repas, les sorties... Et bien sûr : le Quidditch. Mais leur petit train de vie fut précipitamment bousculé.

Un soir Harry se couchait, un violent maux de tête à chasser. Mais il fit le rêve dans lequel Arthur Weasley se faisait attaquer par un serpent. Ron prévint Hermione, et ils allèrent tous les trois dans le bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie de Minerva McGonagall. Dès qu'ils comprirent ce qui s'était passé, on fit prévenir par un tableau Severus Rogue et sa nièce. Parce qu'en réalité, savoir ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas tout, il fallait aussi savoir _comment,_ ça s'était passé.

Avery n'arriva que quelques minutes après son oncle qui était passé par le réseau de cheminées. Elle avait préféré passer par les couloirs pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas détaillée.

-Que s'est-il passé ici? Demanda Avery d'une voix empâtée …

On lui expliqua vaguement le rêve qu'avait fait Harry. Et son état visible de mi-sommeil s'estompa automatiquement. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Harry.

-Regarde moi.

En ne relâchant pas le contact visuel qu'elle avait crée avec Harry, elle attrapa sa baguette et en illumina l'extrémité.

-Regarde le bout de cette baguette, Harry et concentre toi dessus.

Harry obéit, et une douleur fulgurante s'empara de son crane quand il arrêta de regarder Avery.

-Je croyais qu'elle pouvait lire sans faire souffrir le réceptacle! S'indigna Minerva

-Il se trouve qu'on ne lui demande pas de _lire_, on lui demande de _chercher_ et en plus, de _trouver _une information _précise..._. Ce qui est très différent, cassa Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Avery finit par se relever et lâcher Harry du regard, quant à lui, ses gémissements se firent ténus avant de disparaître.

-Faites prévenir une équipe de secours, il faut aller chercher Weasley, s'écria-t-elle plus aux tableaux qu'aux personnes présentes. Envoyez un hibou à Ste Mangouste pour les prévenir de la situation de Weasley, c'est pas beau à voir dit-elle sans faire attention à Ron qui palissait.

-Voldemort a-t-il voulu cette liaison? Demanda Albus Dumbledore

-D'après la trace que j'ai pu remonté, tu as subi un sort de legilimencie, Harry. Tu m'as dit que tu avais mal à la tête pendant l'entraînement. Mal, où?

Il lui montra le haut du crâne, exactement au même endroit où la douleur que lui avait infligée Avery l'avait frappée.

-Ok. Bon, bin... assez classique. Il a relié son esprit à celui de Harry et il ne lui a montré que ce qu'il voulait bien lui faire voir, notamment, l'attaque de Weasley au ministère pour que ça le fasse réagir.

-Ça s'est passé où, dans le ministère?

-Près de la salle des Prophéties. Il la veut.

-Maintenant, Avery, je vais te demander un autre service...

-Hm?

-Arrivera-t-il à l'obtenir cette prophétie?

Le regard d'Avery se perdit dans le vide et ses iris grises semblèrent répandre leur couleur à tout le blanc de ses yeux. Elle tenait fermement sa baguette et semblait interagir avec un monde qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Et puis, d'un coup, elle baissa sa baguette, ses yeux reprirent leur teinte normale.

-Un mort. Mais il n'aura pas la prophétie. Un mort de notre côté, cependant.

-Lequel?

-Je ne le connais pas. Pas un élève en tout cas. Cette attaque va être déclenchée par … une bêtise, je crois. Ah oui non mais oui. Ok, j'ai compris.

Elle respira un grand coup.

-Tu ne dois pas croire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête à ton insu sans me consulter avant, d'accord? TOUJOURS ! Tu dois TOUJOURS me consulter. Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller à risquer la vie de plein de monde parce que Voldemort t'envoie ses rêves d'amour et de paix sur terre, tu m'as comprise?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

-Weasley a été retrouvé, il s'en est fallut de peu, déclara un tableau visiblement soulagé.

-Tant mieux.

-On le transfère à Ste Mangouste. Un homme si gentil, franchement... s'exaspéra le tableau.

-Avery, tu donneras des cours d'Occlumencie à Harry.

-D'accord. En ce moment j'ai plein de temps libre!

Mais au lieu de voir les modalités des futures leçons d'occlumencie avec Harry, au lieu de parler avec Dumbledore, McGonagall et Severus Rogue... Elle retournait se coucher.

-Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, Severus, commença Minerva McGonagall comme si c'était une question gênante.

-Non, ça ne va pas mieux. J'ai lu son journal récemment...elle ne s'améliore pas, elle fait tout pour le cacher mais elle a beaucoup de mal.

A la grande surprise de tous, les cours d'Occlumencie étaient productifs. Harry arrivait à fermer son esprit. Bien sûr, les intrusions discrètes d'Avery n'étaient toujours pas interceptées, cependant, il se débrouillait bien quand il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, ce qui était bon signe. De fait, à cause des leçons particulières et des entraînements de Quidditch, Avery et Harry devenaient de plus en plus proches.

Harry avait établi un programme très spécial d'entraînement. Le lundi soir, l'équipe faisait essentiellement du vol, de l'entraînement au maniement du balai, du sport sans les balles et ce n'était pas une séance obligatoire. Le mercredi, l'entraînement se faisait avec le matériel au complet, sauf qu'il se faisait en deux équipes bien distinctes à savoir, les poursuiveuses et le gardien, les batteurs et l'attrapeur. Et cette méthode d'entraînement marchait bien. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore eut l'occasion de faire ses preuves, elle soudait mieux l'équipe que du temps de Dubois ce qui était loin d'être une mauvaise chose car les joueurs venaient d'années différentes et surtout, s'ils venaient des mêmes promotions : aucun n'avait exactement les mêmes options. Ainsi, ces emplois du temps relativement dissolus ne permettaient pas vraiment des rencontres très aisées.

De fil en aiguille, il arriva ce qui devait arriver. Ayant gagné contre les Serpentards, les Gryffondors organisèrent une petite fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, grâce à des élèves futés, il y avait un peu d'alcool. Pas vraiment de l'alcool fort : du Whiskey Pur Feu. Évidemment, comme c'était un samedi soir, inutile de dire que les élèves n'avaient pas peur de l'état du lendemain et vu qu'on fêtait un match de Quidditch, l'équipe était à l'honneur.

-Harry ! Harry ! Été encouragé le capitaine par ses camarades

Il tapa deux fois son petit verre sur la table et l'avala cul-sec en lançant sa tête en arrière. Et il réitéra l'opération par trois fois. Avery, quant à elle, ne se révéla pas plus sage quand, pour une fois libérée de Sevy le terrible, elle se mit à boire, à boire, et encore à boire. Au bout d'un moment, il fallut bien que la fête se finisse et Harry (bien qu'il ne pouvait pas assurer être dans un état normal) se proposa pour raccompagner Avery aux cachots. En dansant à moitié sur la Hogwart's March qu'ils bramaient sans pouvoir retrouver l'air correct de la mélodie, en reproduisant grossièrement les moments forts du match par des grands gestes de bras, en se perdant par cinq fois dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Avery et Harry arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de l'appartement privatif de Severus Rogue, et donc, de Avery.

-Roooh Harry.... siiiiiiteplééé... tu vas pas me laisser seule, hein?

Bien qu'Harry ait bu pour la première fois (et il jura le lendemain que ce serait aussi la dernière) et de façon très abusive, il restait bien moins saoule qu'Avery. Ça, il le déduisit quand Avery ayant pris accidentellement une porte s'était écriée « Qu'on lui coupe la tête! » d'un air parfaitement sérieux. Lui, hilare, n'avait pas pu l'arrêter dans son délire, et du bout de la baguette, elle se matérialisa un costume de Reine de Cœur, comme dans un certain dessin animé moldu qu'on ne citera pas parce que c'est pas la peine.

Harry, cependant, n'était pas réellement dans son état normal.

-Dis Avy...

-Aaaaaa-veuuuu-riiiiiiihihihihihi !!!! (elle explosa de rire)

-Av'ry, je te laisserai pas seule.

-Tant mieux.

-Avery, est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi?

-'sais pas. T'es sûre qu'on a fait ce chapitre là en Défense contre les Forces du Moldu?

-Mais naaaan je te parle pas d'école.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi j'ai pas pris d'heure de colle! S'offusqua-t-elle outrée

Harry, fatigué de ce dialogue de sourd, l'attrapa par les épaules et lui roula une pelle digne d'un couple déjà formé depuis un moment.... le bon côté du geste, c'est qu'Harry dessoula immédiatement, le mauvais côté c'est qu'il fit ça exactement au moment où Rogue ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Et le deuxième mauvais côté, mais c'était pas à cause du baiser baveux aux saveurs alcoolisées, c'est que quand Avery vit son oncle, elle eut un hoquet de surprise avant de dire :

-Mon Dieu, Garry, regarde, UN TROLL!

Et que, prise d'une frayeur incontrôlable, elle se précipita plus encore dans les bras de Harry en frottant son nez dans son cou.

Cette scène d'embrassades et de câlin, ajoutée à la scène du « regarde, UN TROLL! » eut le don de mettre Rogue plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été si c'était possible. En plus, même si Harry Potter était beurré, Harry Potter était quand même en train d'observer son professeur de potions en caleçon et en chemise ouverte, ce qui se révélait être une situation gênante.

Severus Rogue attrapa sa nièce par le bras et la tira à l'intérieur de son appartement avant de refermer la porte sur Harry. Harry, qui, n'ayant pas intégré ce qu'il venait de se passer hurla :

-JE TAIME AVERYYYYY!

Qu'elle entendit mais à quoi elle répondit :

-Non, je ne mange pas de nourriture chinoise!

Son oncle l'attrapa par les jambes, la bascula sur son épaule et allait la coucher dans sa chambre quitte à l'assommer d'un sortilège pas très recommandé sur les gens soûls. Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin du sortilège. Comme tous les soirs, à l'heure du coucher (bien qu'aujourd'hui c'était plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée) le vilain matou qui servait de lien postal à Avery et l'Elfe des Holst venaient dans son lit pour lui tenir compagnie en tant que peluches attitrées. Sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque en face d'elle : un gros singe en peluche qu'on avait grossièrement vêtu d'un uniforme de Poufsouffle pour poupée. Elle lança un accio pour le récupérer sans se lever et s'endormit une fois que la petite troupe était au complet.

Harry remonta dans sa tour (il mit à peu près une heure), en se demandant quel rapport Avery avait pu trouver entre une déclaration d'amour et de la nourriture chinoise, une fois qu'il eut rejoint son lit il ne songea même pas à se déshabiller avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de poser sa baguette pour plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Ron lui avait dit qu'ils passeraient noël au 12, square Grimmaurd avec les Weasley, Sirius, et deux ou trois membres de l'Ordre. Harry se jurait d'inviter Avery dès le lendemain. Le lendemain, il avait tout naturellement oublié ce qu'il devait faire et ce qui s'était passé. Quand il regarda son réveil pour la première fois de la journée au sortir du lit, il était quatorze heures trente.

Il était temps d'aller à la grande salle pour manger un bout, en priant pour que son horrible mal de crâne disparaisse. Après qu'il se soit servit un verre de jus de citrouille, Avery vint se planter face à lui.

-Oh ! Le vaillant Potter aurait-il la gueule de bois?

-S'il te plaît, parle pas si fort!

Avery fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa robe avant d'en sortir un petit récipient de potion.

-Tiens, prends ça.

Il ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans et l'avala cul-sec comme les cinq petits verres de Whiskey Pur Feu de la veille...Immédiatement, le mal de tête disparut.

-Hey Captain, tu vas mieux?

-Ouais.

-Potion spécialement préparée par moi, pour l'équipe de Quidditch. J'ai du en donner deux fois à Ronald parce qu'il était vraiment décalqué le pauvre. Katie Bell n'avait pas bue alors bon, elle en avait pas besoin.

-Comment tu savais qu'on allait gagner?

-C'est compliqué.

En plus de soigner son horrible mal de tête, la potion ramena la mémoire de Harry.

-Par Merlin! Jura-t-il après un horrible flash back de la soirée d'hier.

-Oui, fit-elle en lâchant un vilain rire sadique, Môsieur Potter est amouuuuureuuuux...

-Arrête ! Pas si fort ! On pourrait t'entendre et alors qu'est-ce qu'on penserait ?

La Grande Salle était totalement vide. Il n'y avait que Harry attablé à la table Gryffondor entrain de siroter son jus de citrouille et Avery près de lui. Elle jeta des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche théâtraux et se mit à faire un tout petit murmure :

-Et sinon, si tu comptes toujours m'inviter chez ton parrain, je suis Ok.


	5. Chapter 5 : REMUS JOHN LUPIN

Partie 1 :

Chapitre 5 :

REMUS JOHN LUPIN

Elle jeta des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche théâtraux et se mit à faire un tout petit murmure :

-Et sinon, si tu comptes toujours m'inviter chez ton parrain, je suis Ok. J'en ai déjà touché deux mots à mon oncle, Sirius lui en avait parlé, il viendra aussi.

-D'accord.

Harry fut soulagé qu'Avery l'ait devancé. Il ne s'en était pas senti le courage et ils partaient dans trois jours, ce qui était un délai relativement court pour trouver un moment pour faire sa demande et pour tout préparer.

Avery posa sur Harry un regard doux qui le surprit. Jamais il n'avait vu ce genre de regard dans les yeux d'Avery. Toujours froide, toujours dure, toujours sévère, mais jamais douce. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer avant de s'en aller en prétextant un devoir de potion à terminer. Les trois jours allaient être courts. Ombrage n'avait pas encore été remplacée ça leur libérait les deux dernières heures du lundi après midi, et le lendemain, pour prendre le Poudlard Express, l'après-midi était banalisée. Ce qui leur faisait 7 heures de cours en deux jours : très tolérable. Une sale rumeur traînait selon laquelle Miss Trelawney était malade. Si elle s'avérait confirmée, alors ça ne leur ferait que six heures de cours. De quoi flâner un bon moment aux alentours du château.

Plus qu'à tuer le dimanche. Harry, pas fou, avait déjà fait ses devoirs pour lundi et n'en avait pas pour mardi. Le temps allait être long... Ou pas. Il allait chercher sa cape, son écharpe, un bonnet et son balai dans sa chambre avant de redescendre en quatrième vitesses aux cachots. Il toqua par trois fois à la porte, et, par chance, ce fut Avery qui lui ouvrit la porte.

-Euh, quand tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal à cause de ta potion après ta friction avec Ombrage...tu m'as dit que tu aimais les balades à balais. Ça te tente qu'on aille en faire une?

-Oh... Ah oui. Entre, j'ai encore besoin de cinq petites minutes pour me préparer.

-Je te jure que je préfère rester dehors, Avery.

-Non, rentre, viens dans ma chambre si tu ne veux pas affronter Rogue Le Terrible !!! (s'écria-t-elle hilare)

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans sa chambre. Dans le salon, Rogue assit en robe sur son canapé lisait la gazette du sorcier. En apercevant Harry, il poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme et replongea le nez dans son journal. Harry ne put échapper à son souvenir de la veille : Rogue en sous-vêtements. Il réprima un rire et entra dans la chambre d'Avery après avoir monté un escalier. C'était une grande chambre avec tout un pan de mur occupé par un tableau noir souillé de mots à la craie, un dessin d'animal qu'il ne connaissait pas et des calculs complexes qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir. En face du tableau, il y avait un bureau d'écolier, très moldus. Sur le mur adjacent au tableau il y avait des étagères avec, notamment, tout un nécessaire de potions, différents ouvrages épais et âgés, des animaux empaillés et des objets assez divers qui servaient d'entraînement en métamorphoses. Il y avait aussi un oiseau cage, des ustensiles qu'Harry n'avait vu que dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse sans pouvoir les identifier, des citrouilles... Et dans l'étagère du bas, celle qui était au plus près du sol, il y avait des montagnes de parchemins usagés en vrac, des plumes, des gros recueils de parchemins grossièrement reliés par des ficelles ou des agrafes...

Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais une fois entré dans cette chambre, il n'était plus à proprement dans le château. Des panneaux de verre aux couleurs verts et argent servaient de plafond, le soleil passait au travers et cela se reflétait sur des miroirs, des objets brillants, des breloques dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce. Cette salle, déjà vaste, voyait sa taille décuplée par ces milliers de petits reflets. Au dessus du lit d'Avery trônait fièrement une tapisserie aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ce lit, il était tellement loin du tableau et des bibliothèques encombrées, qu'on aurait dit une autre pièce à la séparation invisible. Près du lit, il y avait des grandes bibliothèques mais rangées avec un perfectionnisme assez maniaque et sur ces étagères là, il n'y avait pas un seul mouton de poussière. Ce qui contrastait avec les premières qu'Harry avait pu voir en entrant. Sur le côté, enfin, il y avait un placard gigantesque, qu'Avery ouvrait pour attraper son balai, sa cape et son chapeau de sorcière. Cette chambre devait bien faire trois fois le salon des Dursley, et c'était déjà un grand salon.

-Euh, Harry, avec le froid qu'il fait tu es sûr de vouloir faire une balade en balai? Il va pas tarder à pleuvoir et...

Il approuva d'un signe de tête. A l'instant où Avery prononça les mots « il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir » une averse de pluie sévit sur Poudlard. Le bruit que l'eau provoquait sur le toît de la chambre fut atténué par un « assourdiato » bien lancé, sans oublier le froid que l'humidité renforçait. La cheminée, vide alors, fut agrémentée d'un « Incendio » qui permit rapidement à Harry d'enlever sa cape et son bonnet sans craindre de mourir de froid. Harry s'était trompé, le temps passa vite. Trop, vite. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait que le temps était trop court quand il était en présence d'Avery, mais là, ça en été devenu carrément frustrant. Ils avaient joué aux échecs, deux parties. Puis aux cartes. Puis Avery s'était plainte d'avoir faim, alors ils avaient mandaté Mily d'aller leur acheter des sucreries et des pâtisseries à Pré-au-lard, pendant que Dobby leur faisait un thé.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient leur goûter, ils furent rejoins par Ron et Hermione qui les avait localisés dans les appartements du directeur de Serpentard grâce à la carte du maraudeur que désormais, Ron savait utiliser à merveilles. Les pâtisseries, qu'ils avaient acheté en trop grand nombre pour deux par simple gourmandise furent partagées, on fit préparer un peu plus de thé, et tout se passa bien pour ce petit goûter à l'anglaise. Après, les discussions se multiplièrent et alors que Harry et Ron parlaient Quidditch autour d'un bouquin qu'ils avaient déniché dans la gigantesque bibliothèque d'Avery, elle s'occupait à parler moldus avec Hermione.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione avait la sensation d'enseigner quelque chose à Miss Holst qui passait son temps à la corriger en métamorphose.

Au bout d'un moment, la pluie s'arrêta de tomber pour laisser place à de la neige.

-Ouh! Plus ça tombe, plus ça sent noël, vous ne trouvez pas? S'exclama Ronald

-Oui... murmura Harry attentif au spectacle de la vallée aux pieds de Poudlard qui se couvrait de neige.

-C'est vrai que ça sent noël quand la neige tombe...confirma Hermione.

Avery, elle, se contenta de pleurer. Aucun des trois amis ne savait pourquoi elle avait cette crise de larmes, mais aucun ne chercha vraiment à le savoir parce que tous avaient devinés qu'Avery n'était pas le genre de personne à se confier facilement et que, lui demander ce qu'il se passait, comme la surprendre dans un instant de faiblesse pouvait leur attirer bien des ennuis. Aucun ne voulait aller au devant de la nièce de Rogue aussi rapidement. Elle se livrait depuis tellement peu que ç'aurait été trop vite. Trop déplacé. Trop impudique. Elle pleurait, elle pleurait encore et elle continuait de pleurer un moment après le départ anticipé du trio.

Les deux jours qui suivaient le dimanche étaient exclusivement consacrés à parler de projets de vacances. Harry brûlait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir Sirius. Faire ses valises, préparer ses cadeaux de noëls, autant de choses qui allégeaient l'atmosphère assombrie habituellement par le retour du Lord Noir. Les cours passèrent rapidement, et vint l'heure de prendre le Poudlard Express pour Londres.

Le trajet fut long, mais très agréable. On discutait de tout et de rien, on se gavait de sucreries, et bien sûr, on complotait. Les réunions de l'AD s'étaient raréfiées depuis le départ précipité de Dolorès Ombrage, cependant, c'était encore un organisme à l'ordre du jour, et il fallait que Harry, son amiral, s'en occupe autant que possible. Avery n'avait pas été mise dans la confidence et se fut le grand moment de son « initiation ». On lui donna une pièce et on lui en expliquait le fonctionnement, la régularité des rencontres et ce qu'on y faisait. Elle était contente d'apprendre qu'un organisme de « résistance » s'était formé à Poudlard et très enjouée à l'idée d'y participer. Ce fut la première fois qu'enfiler des vêtements moldus procura à Harry tant de réconfort. Il avait l'impression que d'être dans ces vêtement l'écartait des dangers typiques du monde des sorciers. Les mangemorts, le Lord Noir et les autres tracas auxquels devait faire face le Monde des Sorciers n'existaient pas dans ce Londres moldu. Cette curieuse sensation se renforça quand ils descendirent du train et quittèrent la voie 9 ¾ accompagnés de Rémus Lupin, de Nymphadora Tonks et d'un gros chien noir : Sirius Black.

Heureux de se retrouver, on présenta rapidement Avery, sans dire son nom (c'était la seule consigne donnée par Rogue). Cependant, quand Lucius Malefoy vint à la rencontre d'Avery, l'_unique consigne_ de Rogue fit pâle figure.

-Laissez moi vous dire, mademoiselle Holst, que vous avez le physique de votre mère...

Avery ne laissa rien paraître de son envie de sauter à la gorge de Malefoy pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Elle s'approcha de lui en empoignant brutalement son avant-bras gauche.

-Je vous tuerai tous. Jusqu'au dernier.

Elle accrocha son regard gris à Malefoy qui avait des yeux si semblables aux siens.

-Et ce qui est le plus triste pour les gens de ta race, Malefoy... C'est que je sais que j'y arriverai.

Il pinça ses lèvres encore plus que d'habitude et Rémus Lupin vint attraper Avery par les épaules pour la ramener vers le groupe.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de ce genre de personnes, Roxane.

Elle émit un grognement et se mit à marcher juste derrière le groupe. Elle était très bien habillée en moldue. Harry n'avait pas remarqué auparavant mais elle avait quelque chose de plus qu'Hermione. Toutes les deux très féminines dans leur style, il n'y avait rien à faire, sur un plan de comparaison, Hermione n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Avery (au moins selon Harry). L'une avait opté pour des baskets, un jean et une veste de sport, le tout porté avec grâce et assez de distinction, comme à son accoutumée, Hermione avait des sourires et des mimiques qui faisaient d'elle une fille charmante, même habillée à moitié comme un garçon. Mais Avery ne jouait même pas dans la même catégorie. Ses escarpins à talons hauts noirs brillants finissaient à perfection ses longues jambes, qu'elle n'avait couvertes que d'une jupe en coton épaisse, à la chute du tissus et à l'absence totale de coutures, oubliées au profit de laçages croisés sur le devant, il était évident que la jupe bordeaux provenait du Chemin de Traverse et qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec le monde dans lequel elle était portée par sa propriétaire. Son haut était un pull à col roulé fin et noir qui enveloppait son corps avec précision. Cette tenue n'avait rien avoir avec l'uniforme de Poudlard. Sa veste, c'était une cape noire courte à liseré bordeaux, comme la jupe, là encore, de sorcière, mais une cape qui n'avait rien avoir avec les lourdes capes de voyages que portaient les sorciers dans leur monde, et le capuchon qu'elle comportait se finissait en pointe souple ce qui lui donnait un air de petit lutin aux yeux cendrés et aux longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait fais bouclés par un sortilège esthétique.

Bien sûr, il fut impossible de séparer Avery de sa baguette. Même en lui disant que ça la ferait remarquer par les moldus, même en lui faisant comprendre que ça pourrait compromettre leur camouflage, elle avait refusé de s'en séparer, donc, derrière le sac à bandoulière de cuir noir qui retombait sur sa cuisse à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, il y avait sa baguette rangée dans son éternel fourreau soudé au sac pour l'occasion. Et comme Avery ne laissait rien au hasard, ses mains bien faites étaient glissées dans des gants bordeaux. Autant dire que partager sa vie avec Severus Rogue ne permettait pas beaucoup de sorties, cependant, ça permettait d'atteindre une certaine classe le peu de fois qu'on sortait.

Avery le démontrait sans effort au reste de l'assemblée ce jour là. Les moldus se retournèrent tous sur son passage non pas parce qu'elle semblait bizarre, mais parce qu'elle était magnifique. Ce qui ne manqua pas de contrarier Rémus Lupin un peu plus encore si c'était possible. Ils arrivèrent au 12 Square Grimmaurd par transplanage. Dans une ruelle sombre, Sirius appela Kreattur pour qu'il vienne transplaner avec Avery. Rémus transplana avec Hermione (dont les parents fêtaient noël au Square Grimmaurd cette année), Tonks avec Ron, et Sirius avec Harry. Une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivés à bon port, l'inquiétude des adultes à l'idée d'être attaqués avec les enfants retomba.

Rémus Lupin regarda avec une curiosité presque excessive Avery lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis à table pour parler du voyage, de Poudlard et de sujets divers... Quand Arthur Weasley demanda à Avery qui elle était, puisqu'il n'était au courant de rien rentrant à peine du ministère, elle déclina tout son identité : Avery Roxane Holst, nièce de Severus Rogue.

Arthur en eut le souffle coupé immédiatement.

-Oh ! Mais je croyais que tu …

-Étais morte. Mais en fait, ça va. Mon identité est juste... dissimulée au plus grand nombre.

L'ensemble des personnes présentent furent étonnées sauf Rémus qui paraissait étonnement proche d'Avery, sans qu'elle ne le sache cependant, puisqu'elle demanda le soir même à Molly pourquoi le lycan s'intéressait à elle.

-Euh, je ne sais... Je ne sais pas... balbutia-t-elle

Mais ses rouges prirent une teinte rouge vif et les yeux gris d'Avery ont un certain charme de persuasion.

-En fait il se pourrait que Rémus ait bien connu ta mère... il doit la revoir à travers toi... je ne sais pas!

Et elle repartit aussi sec vers ses cuisines. Avery avait beau lire les esprits avec une facilité déconcertante, elle ne voulait pas manquer de respect à la mère de Ron en l'espionnant à son insu. Elle attrapa une pomme et croqua dedans à pleines dents. Il fut décidé qu'elle dormirait au grenier, une toute petite pièce aménagée grossièrement dans les combles, qui n'avait rien de confortable mais qui avait au moins le mérite de comporter un lit et une fenêtre, ce qui était suffisant à Avery.

Lors du repas, il y eut un événement inattendu, un hibou arriva par la fenêtre et vint s'écraser devant l'assiette de Avery.

-C'est un hibou du ministère! S'exclama Arthur.

Elle détacha premièrement, la beuglante prête à exploser.

_Mademoiselle Holst! _Hurla la beuglante qui était faite pour réprimander ses destinataires _le ministère a apprit par le biais d'une source sûre que vous étiez une voyante innée. Que vous aviez un don sûr, certain et très fiable en ce qui concerne vos prévisions. En ne faisant pas part de vos capacités spéciales au ministère vous avez commis une infraction de type mineure! Vos dons de Legilimencie, Occlumencie et Divination font de vous une candidate idéale de postulation au cercle des voyants innés, institution contrôlée par et pour le ministère pour la sécurité du monde des sorciers._

_Puisque vous avez commis cette infraction, vous êtes désormais obligée de signer le contrat joint dans la seconde missive. A la prochaine infraction, nous briderons votre accès à la magie! Et vous passerez en justice._

_De la part de la sous secrétaire d'État : Dolorès Ombrage._

-OH LA VIEILLE HARPIE! Se mit à gueuler Avery après s'être faite criée dessus. Elle ouvrit l'autre papier et comprit qu'en gros, le ministère lui coupait sa liberté.

_« Les conditions de votre contrat sont: _

1 Entretien par semaine avec le ministre de la magie.

1 Rapport par semaine de vos visions.

1 Une participation mensuelle à la réunion du Cercle des Voyant Innés.

Chaque mission ordonnée par le ministre devra être effectuée selon les ordres qu'on vous donnera.

_Les avantages de votre nouvelle condition : _

Vous n'êtes plus soumise à la Trace (Car considérée comme majeure dorénavant)

Vous disposez d'un badge d'accès sans restriction au ministère de la magie

Vous êtes dans vos pleins droits en utilisant un retourneur de temps

Votre rémunération sera de 100 gallions par semaine. »

-Y'a-t-il des membres de l'ordre du phénix dans... ce cercle des voyant machins bidules? Demanda Sirius à Arthur et aux autres adultes.

-Non. C'est un département très fermé du ministère et je crois qu'il n'y a que quatre membres connus à ce jour. En attendant je trouve que les avantages qu'ils te donnent sont très rares, et que pour la dose de travail que tu en auras, ils seront largement compensatoires, tu devrais bien y réfléchir, Avery.

Elle eut une mine dépitée.

-Pas besoin de réfléchir, Arthur. Le contrat est déjà signé.

-Et bien, dans ce cas, c'est tout bénéf'! S'exclama Sirius. Comme ça, tu seras un contact supplémentaire pour l'Ordre à l'intérieur du ministère!

-Euh ce contrat là n'est pas encore signé, n'est-ce pas?

Pendant qu'elle essayait de se défausser à l'enthousiaste non réciproque de Sirius Black, elle renversa l'enveloppe qui avait contenu le contrat rédigé en termes pompeux et trouva enfin ce qu'elle voulait y trouver. Tomba sur la table après qu'elle ait écarté les bords de la missive : un retourneur de temps, un badge à son nom, et la prime d'arrivée de mille gallions.

-Confortable! S'écria Sirius, tu vois, ta vie sera réellement meilleure avec une telle rémunération. Et en plus, tu pourras servir la communauté...

-Tu vas t'arrêter, oui? Gronda le lycan, Avery fera ce qu'elle veut, quand elle le veut. Il est hors de question qu'elle soit soumise à quoique ce soit. Et si tu ne veux pas faire partie de ce Cercle bizarre, Avery, il y a toujours moyen de les attaquer en justice pour sentence abusive!

-Euh...oui. Alors on va se calmer immédiatement... Tout le monde va se calmer très vite, très très vite, dit Avery comme si elle n'y croyait pas. On va résumer la situation. Vu que j'ai fais des misères à Dolorès Ombrage, elle me fait des misères. Une drôle de misère, elle m'offre cent gallions à la semaine pour que je lui fasse un compte rendu des prévisions météorologiques et des repas de Poudlard que je peux prédire avec une facilité déconcertante, en échange de ce petit bilan climatique et gastronomique, j'ai un accès total et permanent à tous les départements du ministère de la magie. Je possède un retourneur de temps à mon nom, continua-t-elle en montrant le petit cercle d'argent contenant le sablier estampillé de ses initiales, et je peux faire usage de la magie avant mes dix-sept ans. Quelles raisons pourraient faire que je refuse une telle offre? Je deviens fonctionnaire et personne ne pourra plus jamais me déloger du ministère. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. En plus, ils parlent de missions d'ordre d'une par semestre voire, une par année. Franchement, ça serait de la folie de refuser une telle proposition.

-Avery, penses que tu t'engages, que ce contrat va diriger ta vie pendant très longtemps. Ce n'est pas un choix sans conséquences. J'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses un moment, contra Lupin tracassé.

-D'abord, vous n'avez pas à vous soucier des mes affaires! Mais qui êtes-vous? En ces temps où la guerre fait rage, où les institutions les plus solides ne sont même plus protégées, voyez Poudlard et l'affaire Ombrage, comment pouvez-vous raisonnablement m'encourager à refuser une offre pareille? Je n'en retrouverai probablement jamais. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas de vision sur commande. Elles viennent vraiment au hasard et si je les commande, vraiment, c'est très rare et en des circonstances très précises. Les seuls rapports que je pourrais remettre à cette vieille cracmolle seront des rapports sur le temps qu'il fait et ma note au prochain devoir de soins aux créatures magiques. Et de toutes manières, je pourrais arrêter de faire ce job quand je voudrais en faire un autre puisque, comme vous l'avez si bien suggéré, je pourrais attaquer en justice le ministère avec des arguments solides. Lupin, je ne sais pas ce qui cloche entre vous et moi mais réalisez bien que ce contrat c'est la chance de ma vie.

Elle rangea soigneusement ses nouveaux effets dans son sac qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds, ne s'étant toujours pas installée dans le grenier. Les bagages de tout le monde étaient dans le couloir et ils étaient encore tous en tenue de voyage.

-Maintenant, Avery, il va falloir réfléchir à ton appartenance à l'ordre du phénix, répéta Sirius, conscient d'insister sur un problème épineux.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je veux faire partie d'une armée de rébellion telle que l'ordre du phénix. J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup l'idée, réunir les grands sorciers dont les pensées ne sont pas encore corrompues par le Lord Noir, mais honnêtement, je crois que votre ordre est un véritable secret de polichinelle et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir m'engager dans une cause à mon âge.

-L'ordre du phénix pourrait garantir ta sécurité … rumina Lupin

-Oui. C'est vrai. Cependant, je ne veux tout de même pas risquer ma vie pour une sécurité ponctuelle et faillible. Je ne suis pas folle à ce point. Par contre, si, lors de mes visites au ministère, si, lors de mes conférences avec mes nouveaux _collègues_, si, lors de mes visions j'aperçois quoique ce soit qui puisse aider votre armée, franchement, je serai la première à vous joindre pour vous mettre en garde.

-Ta mère avait dit ça aussi ! Gueula Rémus, Elle avait dit pareil que toi! Elle avait dit qu'elle surveillerait ses arrières, qu'elle ferait tout pour se protéger et pour nous protéger en nous donnant des informations! Elle avait dit qu'elle tiendrait parole, qu'elle ferait de son mieux. Elle avait dit, elle avait promis et on l'a retrouvée morte dans votre manoir, la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur le bras! Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme elle, Avery!

En criant sa tirade, Rémus Lupin s'était levé de sa chaise et avait tapé son poing sur la table, hors de lui mais plus que ça, beaucoup plus qu'une simple colère c'était une véritable inquiétude. Avery pâlit et perdit le temps d'une seconde l'air sûre d'elle-même qu'elle avait en permanence. La dernière fois que Harry avait surpris ce regard inquiet, à l'affut mais toujours glacé d'Avery c'était quand elle avait subit le Doloris d'Ombrage.

-Ma mère... ma mère était un mangemort?

-Oui. Exactement comme ton oncle.

-Severus est un...

Elle se leva, inclina sa tête pour s'excuser et partit en courant dans les escaliers pour rallier le grenier après avoir saisit sa valise et son sac à main.

-Mily ! Appela-t-elle désespérée. Mily !

L'elfe de maison fit son apparition immédiatement.

-Ma maîtresse souffre-t-elle?

Elle s'agenouilla fasse à la petite créature et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Dis moi. Est-ce que tu savais que Maître Rogue était un serviteur du mal? Est-ce que tu savais que maître Rogue était un mangemort? Demanda-t-elle en larmes

-Oui madame... Mais maître Rogue m'avait dit de ne pas en parler à Madame et jusqu'à ce que madame soit majeure, Mily doit d'abord obéir à maître Rogue... geint l'Elfe désolée.

-Severus est un mangemort. Severus est un mangemort. Severus est un... Non ça n'est pas possible ! Gueula-t-elle dans sa chambre elle redescendit les escaliers et ouvrit les rideaux qui dissimulaient le tableau de la vieille Mrs Black.

-Toi, la vieille, dit-elle en la menaçant de sa baguette, dis-moi, tu entends toujours tout d'ici, non?

-Il se pourrait que j'ai vent de quelques informations de temps en temps...

-Je te demande pas quelques informations. Dis moi. Est-ce que tu sais si Rogue est un mangemort.

-Bien sûr! Il est engagé dans les forces des ténèbres depuis la première vague d'assaut du seigneur …

Avery ne voulait tellement pas y croire que quand Rémus la rejoignit elle le menaça aussi de sa baguette.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur. Un menteur de première catégorie, celui qui ment pour faire du mal aux gens.

A l'approche du lycan, la vieille Mrs Black se mit à hurler tout ce qu'elle avait. Avery, en rage, lança le _sectumsempra_ qui a le don de réduire tous les tableaux au silence.

-Vous ne parlez pas, vous ne m'approchez pas, ok? Mon oncle m'avait bien dit de me méfier des gens comme vous, cracha-t-elle...

-Avery, tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence! Ton oncle est un mangemort. Ta mère l'était aussi.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Qu'en sais-tu? Tu faisais quarante centimètres virgule deux la dernière fois que tu l'as vue!

-Qu'en savez-vous?

-Je le sais parce que j'y étais!

Toutes les personnes présentent c'étaient rassemblées au pied de l'escalier.

-Rémus, arrête ça immédiatement ! S'écria Sirius Ne lui raconte pas ce genre de choses.

-...Je suis grande maintenant...paniqua Avery. Dîtes moi ce qui va pas.

Le lycanthrope regarda Patmol d'un air désolé et il attrapa Avery par la taille pour la faire monter dans le grenier. Il la fit asseoir sur son lit et Avery laissa son émotion prendre le dessus et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Laissez moi tranquille! Je suis pas... une fille de mangemort.

-Et pourtant si. Et si je le sais c'est parce que...

Il glissa une main sur sa joue pour relever son visage vers le sien.

-Je le sais parce que … Ce n'est pas tellement grave, pourquoi je le sais. Mais je sais que je suis inquiet pour toi et que j'aimerais que tu fasses un peu plus attention à ta vie. Il y a moins de deux ans, j'étais persuadé que tu étais morte, maintenant que je sais que tu es...Vivante, j'aimerais que tu prennes conscience que par les temps qui courent la vie est un bien précieux.

Avery n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse la morale et ne retint plus son don par respect ou par quoique ce soit d'autre et fouilla dans la tête de Rémus Lupin.

Il ne mentait pas.

Elle le revoyait, plus jeune avec un bébé dans les bras devant une femme étendue morte sur le sol du manoir dans lequel elle avait vécut. Puis, dans la même pièce, Severus Rogue en face de Rémus.

-_Je ne peux pas l'élever. Je suis... enfin … tu sais bien._

_-Oui. _

_-Mais je ne te la laisserai pas si tu en fais quelqu'un comme _vous.

_-Je … ne l'élèverai pas. Je viendrais la chercher pour Poudlard et c'est tout. Or de question que j'éduque cette gamine._

À ce moment du souvenir, l'Elfe fit son apparition dans la porte d'entrée en se roulant les doigts dans son immonde vêtement unique : un torchon sale.

Rémus Lupin tint le petit enfant enroulé dans des couvertures comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse du monde.

-_Je suis désolé Avy. Je suis tellement désolé Avy...Rogue, tu t'occuperas bien d'elle, tu me le jures?_

_-Oui._

Et Severus Rogue s'empara du bébé pour le remettre dans les bras de Mily.

-_Tu t'en occuperas._

_-Oui, maître Rogue._

Les pensées s'effacèrent et Avery revint à elle. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

-T'es parti.

-Je pouvais pas m'occuper de toi. Je suis un loup-garou... Je suis désolé ça n'explique rien.

-Papa?


	6. Chapter 6 : ARTHUR WEASLEY

Partie1

Chapitre 6

ARTHUR WEASLEY

Leurs deux paires de yeux gris confirmèrent l'évidence, soulignée par la nature de leurs cheveux, la finesse de leurs mains, le contour de leurs lèvres et la petite encoche dans le cartilage de l'oreille gauche. La forme de leurs poignets, et si c'était encore utile de le préciser, leur nez droits, fins et un peu en trompettes. Avery se leva et enlaça son père qui lui rendit son étreinte.

-Je suis si heureux de te revoir...mais j'ai si peur pour toi...

Il passa ses mains dans le dos d'Avery avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Papa.

-Répète le encore, s'il te plait, Avy?

-Papa.

-Oui!

Ils eurent un moment de pure joie. Leur soirée se déroula dans la même ambiance. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de parler, de se raconter leurs existences jusqu'au moment où Avery aborda le sujet douloureux.

-La pleine lune c'est...

-Demain.

-...

Elle ouvrit sa valise et sortit un rouleau de cuir qui servait de pochette, en fait. Quand elle le déroula sur le sol, il y avait une succession d'éprouvettes toutes remplies de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, sans aucune étiquette, elle en tira deux de couleurs bien différentes.

-Celle-ci, dit-elle en montrant l'éprouvette de couleur bleue nuit, c'est la potion tue-loup. Classique. Si tu la prends, ta douleur sera amoindrie pendant ta... enfin tu sais bien.

-Et l'autre?

-L'autre, (elle montra le petit tube plein du liquide argenté qui bougeait bizarrement) c'est un des nombreux essais de Severus Rogue pour te soigner complètement. Qui ne marchera pas. La lycanthropie est parfaitement irrémédiable.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fera, alors?

-Ça endort. Avant de te transformer, tu la bois. Ça t'endort. Complètement. La transformation s'arrête mais tu ne seras plus conscient jusqu'au levé du jour. Et quand tu te réveilleras, la lune ne sera plus dans le ciel, donc, tu ne te transformeras pas. CQFD. C'est la seule potion du monde qui endort tant l'humain que le loup sans tuer ni l'un ni l'autre sachant que dans ton cas, abîmer l'un revient à abîmer l'autre.

-Rogue est un génie.

-Non, _je_ suis un génie. Rogue a manqué de te tuer, et cette fois, il ne l'aurait même pas fait exprès. Sinon... dans les livres de magie noire... il est dit que les lycans réagissent à des stimuli particuliers. Tu … pourrais chercher à l'intérieur de toi, ce qui pourrait...

-Ta mère.

-Quoi?

-Quand je pense à ta mère, mes transformations sont moins douloureuses.

Avery rangea sa collection de tubes à essais. Et se retourna vers son père d'un air beaucoup moins sympathique que juste avant cette discussion.

-Ma mère était un mangemort. Ma mère est morte. Ma mère est un sujet tabou. Ok?

-Oui. Je n'en parlerai plus.

-Ce soir, tu dors avec moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es mon père et que je veux que tu restes près de moi. Demain, nous irons choisir des cadeaux de noël pour tout le monde et … Et... nous irons manger du chocolat au caramel et boire un thé à la pêche dans un bon salon de thé en plein milieu du monde moldu.

Lupin n'avait pas prévu de dormir ici. Il n'avait aucune affaire mais c'est pas grave, il irait se changer demain matin chez lui, Avery enfila son pyjama, et glissa dans la couette miteuse du lit, pour mieux se coller dans les bras de son père.

-Bonne nuit, papa.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

Il lui caressa les cheveux un bon moment et elle ne s'endormit que quand elle sentit son chat allongé à ses pieds et l'Elfe de maison assise sur le fauteuil, sur le côté du lit. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla dans les bras de Lupin qui était resté là, il dormait encore quand elle se réveillait. Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue, sans vouloir le réveiller pour autant, et se lever discrètement. Maintenant sortie des bras de Morphée, elle se rappela de ce qui l'avait réveillée. Harry avait toqué à la porte.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tonks est en train de taper du pied sur la table de la cuisine pour savoir ce qu'il se passe entre toi et le professeur Lupin.

-Ah. Severus t'aura appris la bonne nouvelle à ce que j'entends? Questionna Rémus en venant vers les adolescents.

-Oui. Vous êtes de retour à Poudlard? Ça va être mieux avec vous plutôt qu'avec Ombrage.

-J'ose l'espérer, Harry, dit-il avec un sourire. Dis à Tonks que je descends dans cinq minutes, juste le temps qu'Avery et moi programmions notre journée tous les deux.

Ce qu'ils firent, avant qu'ils ne descendent prendre leur petit-déjeuner, préparé avec amour par Molly Weasley. Rémus avait un grand sourire et rayonnait.

-Je suis le père de Avery Holst. Je suis son père.

Severus Rogue alors dans le coin de la pièce n'eut pas de sourire. Il ne semblait pas se réjouir pour sa nièce, ce qui ne surprit personne, bien sur. Bientôt, Rémus Lupin et Tonks rentrèrent chez eux et Avery regarda Harry à l'instant même où Lupin avait disparu.

-Harry tu penses tellement fort que je l'entends sans même faire d'effort.

Le Survivant rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-La question c'est pas ce que je pense... c'est ce que tu pourrais répondre à la question à laquelle je pense.

-Euh... je...ne sais pas.

Ron et Hermione descendirent bientôt pour prendre leur petit déjeuner eux aussi.

-Avec Hermione nous voulions aller voir ses parents. Ça vous tente de venir aussi? Demanda Ron à Avery et Harry

-Non, désolée, j'ai à faire ce matin pour pouvoir être libre cet après midi, je sors avec mon père.

-Qui? Questionna Hermione qui n'avait pas assisté à la scène de révélations.

-Je vais en ville avec Rémus Lupin. Mon père. Et ce matin, je vais faire changer mon nom de famille au ministère...entre autres choses.

-Arthur va t'accompagner! Lança Molly

-Volontiers. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds et j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur.

Elle finit d'avaler son thé et goba deux biscuits pour pouvoir suivre Arthur sans le mettre en retard. Arthur mourrait de curiosité à propos d'Avery et bien que Rémus, Sirius et Severus lui aient demandé de ne pas la bombarder de questions : c'est ce qu'il fit.

-Tu... Tu as grandis seule avec une elfe de maison?

-Oui. Au début je croyais que c'était la mienne. Mais en fait elle obéissait à un ordre de ma mère

qu'elle lui avait donné avant de mourir. Sauf que ma mère ne savait pas que Severus Rogue était encore vivant et à partir du moment où il reste un descendant... En fait Mily est l'Elfe de Severus. Cependant, elle a beaucoup de mal à le supporter et préfère parfois obéir à mes ordres qu'aux siens ce qui fait qu'il ne l'apprécie vraiment pas beaucoup. Mais il est prévu que le jour de ma majorité (donc d'ici peu puisque Ombrage m'a émancipée) il me fasse un ordre de donation de son vivant pour que je récupère Mily, la maison où j'ai grandis, histoire de dire qu'il s'est pas occupé de moi que pour mes biens.

-Et la vie avec … le professeur Rogue?

-Contrairement à ce qu'on croit toujours Severus n'est pas quelqu'un de vraiment méchant. Bien sûr il a un sale caractère... il a du mal à tolérer les moldus, à cause de son père... mais il est très gentil. Enfin je veux dire, en tant que fille, je trouve qu'il est très gentil.

Elle percuta ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Enfin... De nièce. En tant que...Nièce. Puisque c'est mon oncle, se reprit-elle

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Accroche ton badge visiblement sur ta poitrine, on arrive.

D'avoir été confinée onze longues années dans la même maison, le même jardin sans jamais mettre un pied dehors, puis quatre longues années, où les seuls sorties qu'elle avait eu se résumaient à deux fois deux mois, chez un camarade de classe pour deux étés consécutifs, ça avait laissé à Avery une réelle appréhension de l'inconnu. Or, le ministère était un lieu inconnu, donc, elle appréhendait.

-J'aurais du mettre une robe de sorcière. J'aurais du mettre une robe de sorcière, hein Arthur?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Avery. Ici, beaucoup de monde viennent travailler en moldus puisqu'ils habitent dans ce Londres-_là_.

En effet, beaucoup de monde était habillé à la mode moldue, et elle ne se fit pas remarquer...mais il y eut quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu. Un vendeur de _Daily Prophet_ ambulant s'écria « Oh, mais c'est la fille de Roxane Holst! » tout l'arbre généalogique d'Avery se constitua dans les esprits des sorciers présents, elle pouvait le sentir. Et alors que seules trois personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour l'observer, trois personnes s'arrêtèrent encore, puis encore trois, et trois encore, jusqu'à ce que tout l'atrium du ministère soit paralysé parce que les sorciers avaient l'esprit bien trop curieux.

Arthur Weasley qui, entre Harry Potter et Avery commençait à être habitué à ce genre de cataclysme public grogna et s'écria : Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, Avery Holst est morte depuis longtemps!!!

Et son identité qui avait jusque là était un secret formidablement bien gardée, grâce au manque de vie sociale d'Avery, grâce à sa capacité à rester dans le même endroit plusieurs années sans se sentir à l'étroit, devint un véritable secret de polichinelle. Car, s'il y avait bien une ascendance qu'on ne pouvait pas manqué d'Avery en la voyant c'était les gênes des Prince. Des gens grands, fins, aux cheveux longs, noirs, raides, magnifiques. Et si, dans un arbre généalogique peint, ses yeux auraient étonnés, dans l'atrium du ministère de la magie on remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était la petite fille de Dumbledore et de Eileen Prince, connu l'un pour être un grand sorcier, l'autre pour être la capitaine de l'équipe des bavboules. Donc, tous les sorciers se retournèrent immédiatement, lâchant Avery des yeux, mais aucun ne crut au gros mensonge d'Arthur Weasley.

-Désolée, monsieur Weasley.

-Oh non, ne le soit pas. Par contre, tu ferais bien de mettre la capuche de ta cape sur ta tête... Au cas où d'autres sorciers brillants voudraient te faire de la publicité.

-Euh oui, naturellement.

Elle obéit et suivit Arthur de près. A sa grande surprise, elle capta les pensées de son oncle qui visiblement était très nostalgique. Il était pourtant au Square Grimmaurd lui semblait-elle.

En fait, non. Rogue s'était déplacé mais elle ne pouvait pas identifier l'endroit et elle observa une photographie à travers lui. Photographie, magique, les personnages, le décor se déplaçaient. Il y avait un garçon, mal habillé, aux vêtements sales et beaucoup trop grands pour lui, et il tenait à la main une toute petite fille brune comme lui, avec de grands yeux, ils se regardèrent effrayés par quelque chose qui n'apparaissait pas dans la photo, puis la petite fille se cacha derrière les jambes de son frère.

Severus Rogue et Roxane. Le souvenir s'effaça et la voix de son oncle lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire encore dans sa tête. Elle rompit le lien immédiatement. De nouveau attentive à ce qui l'entourait, elle était dans un ascenseur.

-Je vais au Département des Mystères.

-Je croyais que tu allais faire changer ton nom, s'étonna Mr Weasley.

-Euh oui mais j'ai à faire d'abord.

-Bon, moi je travaille au niveau trois alors je vais te faire un bref résumé. Tu vas au département des mystères niveau 9, tu fais ce que tu as à faire, puis, pour changer de nom, il faut que tu ailles au niveau 1, tu pourras aussi y voir le ministre et … euh... Roxane, dit-il se souvenant qu'il fallait éviter de l'appeler par son vrai nom en public, tu te méfies des gens qui t'accostent, d'accord?

-D'accord.

-Je ne rentre pas pour midi. Tu sauras retrouver le square Grimmaurd sans moi?

-Oui.

-Alors à ce soir.

Et c'était parti pour la grande aventure. Toute seule, comme une grande, sans guide et sans filet, Avery tomba nez à nez avec... Lucius Malefoy. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, ce charmant homme était accompagné de ...Dolorès Ombrage. Malgré sa tête baissée, sa capuche rabattue et ses cheveux soigneusement rangés dans son col, à l'abri des regards, Malefoy avait reconnu la jupe, les escarpins et la capeline de soie.

-Comment va mademoiselle Holst, ce matin?

Elle ne répondit rien. Et s'écarta du terrible couple, la main alerte sur sa baguette, écumant de rage. Dans la tête de Malefoy elle avait vu le meurtre de sa mère. Un jour elle le tuerait. Un jour elle le réduirait à néant, le torturerait et le tuerait. Elle avança de plus en plus rapidement, car Lucius avait décidé de la pousser à bout en la suivant. Un sorcier vérifia le badge d'Avery et la laissa rentrer dans la salle des prophéties. Quand Malefoy présenta le sien : on lui refusa l'accès à la pièce sordide dans laquelle pénétra facilement Avery. Toutes ces pensées, toutes ces prévisions du futur, tous ces récits du passé qu'elle captait en même temps lui collèrent un mal de tête à en hurler de douleur. Elle se plaqua au mur et respira à pleins poumons pour finalement lancer un sort de protection à son esprit. Dans sa vision du futur, elle avait vu quelque chose dans l'allée 92. L'idée, ce n'était pas de prendre la prophétie, c'était de savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Elle mit un bon quart d'heure à trouver cette fameuse allée, mais l'effort fut récompensé... Avery trouva la boule de cristal remplie de fumerolles grises et argentées, qui pouvait tenir dans sa paume de main étiquetée « Harry Potter ». A défaut de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans ou de pouvoir la ramener à Harry : elle arracha l'étiquette. Et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa cape.

Elle commença à faire demi tour pour sortir de la pièce quand plusieurs choses attirèrent son attention. Sur la même étagère que celle de Harry Potter, il y avait une autre prophétie au nom de Potter. Légèrement plus grosse, la fumée à l'intérieur était noire et visiblement, le cristal avait quelques dizaines d'années de plus que la première prophétie. Étiquetée au nom de James Potter, elle put sans saisir très facilement puisque James était mort. Par contre, la boule refusait de s'activer d'elle même. Il faudrait voir ça avec Dumbledore au retour. Les prophéties de sorciers morts étaient automatiquement détruites, il y avait une anomalie.

Et, commençant à croire que c'était la journée des curieuses surprises, Avery trouva une étagère entière au nom des Holst, avec deux prophéties la concernant. La première, était une boule de cristal remplie de fumerolles argentées, comme celle de Harry, elle l'attrapa et une voix, semblable à un souffle s'échappa de l'objet : _La fille dérobée à son père par la malédiction, devra braver les ténèbres pour retrouver ceux séparés de la vie par la mauvaise magie... Venue au monde d'un bienfaiteur maudit et d'une prodige meurtrière elle se verra remettre l'importante mission par son aïeul vénérable... Braver la mort pour braver le temps... sans l'accomplissement de cette mission, la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres sera abrégée par la chute du bien._

Elle glissa le précieux artefact dans son sac. La deuxième prophétie, elle, n'était pas plus grosse qu'une balle de golf, irrégulière et d'un rouge vif, elle était opaque. Avery eut beau la secouer dans tous les sens, la tenir d'un air très inspiré pour finalement lui lancer un sort de révélation, aucune voix soufflée inquiétante de sortit du curieux objet. Comme elle lui trouvait un certain esthétisme, elle fixa par magie un anneau d'argent et y fit glisser la chaine qui retenait son retourneur de temps.

A sa grande surprise, quand la prophétie entra en contact avec la chair de sa poitrine ou peut-être était-ce le retourneur de temps? Elle se mit à luire. Sans que la voix effrayante ne daigne dire quoique ce soit. Elle glissa son nouveau pendentif sous sa capeline toujours fermée. Et ressortie de la salle des prophéties.

Sans mystère, Malefoy l'attendait dehors.

-Vous avez appris des choses intéressantes?

-Absolument rien. Merci de vous inquiéter de mon instruction.

-Moi je crois que mademoiselle est une menteuse, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

-Et moi je crois que monsieur est un vilain curieux.

Faisant comprendre au surveillant qui veillait aux entrées dans la salle des prophéties que Malefoy l'importunait d'un regard, le surveillant appela des collègues en tapant sur son badge.

-Monsieur Malefoy, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous écarter de mademoiselle Holst. Elle est sous la protection du ministre et vous serez bien aimable de la laisser tranquille, s'il vous plaît, monsieur Malefoy...

-Sous la protection du ministre, cette gamine? Mais décidément, on laisse vraiment rentrer n'importe qui ici, s'offusqua-t-il

Avery s'empressa de disparaître, la tête toujours baissée, le regard rivé à ses pieds. Il fallait qu'elle change de nom. Elle ne pouvait plus s'appeler Holst sans se sentir menteuse. Elle se précipita dans l'ascenseur et demanda le niveau un, comme le lui avait expliqué monsieur Weasley.

Arrivée au bureau des registres moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle demanda un changement d'identité en montrant bien le contrat qu'elle avait reçut la veille qui stipulait qu'elle était considérée comme majeure et que, par conséquent, ce genre de demandes entrait dans ses droits.

Assise dans le bureau qui était en fait une sorte d'Open Space où la multitude de bureaux n'était découpée que par des panneaux en bois reconstitué très fins mais rendu hermétiques par des sortilèges.

-Donc, vous êtes mademoiselle Avery Roxane Holst, et vous voulez faire muer votre... prénom?

-Euh non, juste mon nom. Holst en Lupin, s'il vous plait.

-Il est vrai que ce nom peut très rapidement vous faire remarquer! Compatit l'employée du ministère en lui faisant un clin d'œil (à tous les coups, elle savait ce qui s'était passé dans l'atrium il y a moins d'une demie heure).

-Voilà.

-Lupin? Mais vous avez un lien de parenté avec une personne de ce nom?

-Oui... euh c'est un peu long à expliquer mais je suis la fille de Rémus John Lupin...

-Ah oui. D'accord. Ah bah c'est marqué là, regardez! S'exclama-t-elle visiblement réjouie de s'épargner quelques recherches en montrant l'acte de naissance d'Avery. -Regardez, fille de Roxane Eileen Dumbledore-Prince mariée à Robert Holst après votre naissance, (ça a été rajouté... grommela la sorcière) et de Rémus John Lupin [atteint de lycanthropie]. C'est ça?

-Oui.

-Et vous voulez abandonner le nom de votre feu beau-père Robert Holst.

-Exact.

Une plume à papote notifia le changement d'identité sur un formulaire spécial dont la sorcière fit un duplicata.

-Vu que vous êtes majeure depuis hier, vous n'avez pas encore du recevoir vos papiers d'identité, n'est-ce pas?

-Exact.

-Alors je vais effectuer la démarche directement, ça vous évitera de revenir.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle poirota une demie-heure assise au bureau de la sorcière, face au vide. La sorcière avait disparus dans la pièce d'à côté dont on ne devinait qu'une succession de vastes rayonnages. Le va et vient constant des employés du ministère commença doucement mais sûrement à agacer Avery. Quand la femme qui s'occupait d'elle revint, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait jamais eu de papiers d'identité sorciers, et n'en avait jamais vu, n'ayant jamais pensé à questionner son oncle sur ce sujet. C'était un petit livret, très semblable aux passeports moldus sauf que, sur la première page, la page de garde, il y avait le blason de la famille Holst.

-Euh, malgré votre changement de nom, vous faites encore partie de la _prestigieuse dynastie des Holst..._d'où le blason. Je suis désolée... je n'ai pas réussi à l'enlever. Les Holst sont de ces familles que l'ont craint alors même qu'elles n'ont plus de descendants encore en vie.

-Ce n'est rien...Je m'y habituerai.

Quand on tournait la page, il y avait un arbre généalogique qui remontait jusqu'aux parents de Dumbledore avec les degrés de sangs en dessous de chaque personne. Sur la page d'après il n'y avait que les renseignements qui concernaient Avery, une photo d'elle prise à Poudlard, son niveau d'études, sa date de naissance, son appartenance au Cercle des voyants Innés, l'absence d'animagi (elle ne s'était pas déclarée) et quelques informations de bases, couleur naturelle des cheveux, des yeux, de la peau, taches de rousseurs, absence de lunettes, nez droit... et bien sûr toutes les mesures de sa baguette, sa taille, les éléments qui la composent.

Elle referma le précieux livret d'identité et le glissa dans son sac qui semblait être plus lourd que jamais.

Avant de rentrer s'enfermer au 12 Square Grimmaurd, elle décida d'aller faire un tour en ville. Et se souvenant que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient chez les Granger, elle décidait d'aller les rejoindre, se souvenant vaguement de l'adresse d'Hermione. Et bien sûr, comme beaucoup de fois sur Londres : il pleuvait. Elle transforma un vieux journal en parapluie à l'abri des regards et pesta à l'idée de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre le sien.

Arrivée à l'adresse où résidait la famille Granger, elle ne se souvenait pas comment il était coutume de prévenir qu'on arrivait chez les moldus. Elle attendit un bon quart d'heure devant la porte pleine d'interrogations. Puis, risquant le tout pour le tout (même d'être mal polie), elle envoya un message via l'esprit d'Hermione qui comprit et vint lui ouvrir immédiatement.

-Il faudrait que tu penses à installer sur ton perron un sortilège de détection, hein, Hermione. C'est vraiment une situation gênante.

-J'y penserai quand je serai majeure. Alors, le ministère comment ça s'est passé?

-Euh bien, mais tu sais ce que c'est, les sorciers et la paperasse c'est toujours un peu laborieux.

-Tu prendras bien un coca?

-Un quoi?

-Un coca-cola, une boisson moldue.

-Ah euh oui. D'accord, ok.

Hermione l'installa dans le salon, lui présenta ses parents et bientôt elle se tourna vers Ron d'un air désespéré : -C'est quoi le coca?

-Une boisson qui pique, un peu comme le soda-récure-gorge mais en plus sucré.

-Ah.

Quand Hermione lui tendit une canette de coca ...qu'elle tint dans sa main un moment fermée en faisant la conversation avec les parents de Hermione jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Granger demande à Avery :

-Vous ne savez pas ouvrir la canette?

-...euh...Bah non, en fait.

-Donnez la moi. Je vous montre.

Il lui expliquait comment on faisait et Avery eut un air tellement surprit quand le « pshit » d'ouverture de la canette se fit entendre que toutes les personnes ici présentent (sauf Ron) étaient mortes de rire. Captivée par la canette de soda, Avery se jurait qu'elle travaillerait dans le bureau de liaisons avec le monde des moldus quand elle serait plus âgée.

Bientôt, il fut l'heure de partir parce que la matinée touchait à sa fin et qu'ils devaient absolument être au square grimmaurd pour midi précise. D'ailleurs, on pensait tellement à eux que Rogue les attendait depuis certainement plus d'une demie-heure (il était trempé mais la pluie était tellement fine qu'on ne pouvait déduire que ça) sur le perron des Granger. Quand monsieur Granger lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là, Rogue grogna simplement :

-C'est frustrant, il faudrait penser à installer un sortilège de détection, comment faîtes-vous pour savoir si quelqu'un attend devant chez vous?


	7. Chapter 7 : ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Partie 1

Chapitre 7

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Monsieur Granger retint un rire et prit la patience d'expliquer à Rogue qu'il fallait appuyer sur le bouton « sonnette ». Rogue demanda alors comment « sonnette » expliquait à ses propriétaires qui attendait devant la porte, Granger lui expliquait qu'en fait, les moldus vivaient dans cette ignorance depuis toujours et continueraient ainsi pendant un long moment sans que ça ne les dérange vraiment. Le professeur acariâtre ne voulu pas, devant tant d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'être ignorant, proposer à la famille Granger de leur poser un sortilège de détection lui-même.

Quand tous les adolescents -sauf Hermione, qui ne reviendrait que pour noël-, furent sortis de la maison, Rogue leur passa un savon magistral.

-Vous êtes en retard! Nous avions dit midi, êtes-vous conscients de la frayeur que vous nous avez faite?

-Il est midi moins le quart, professeur.

-Potter, je ne crois pas vous avoir demander quoique ce soit. On rentre, et plus vite que ça.

Il se mit à pleuvoir de plus belle et après le millième grognement de Rogue qui ne pouvait décemment pas transporter tout ce petit monde par transplanage, Avery sortit son parapluie trafiqué pour l'occasion.

-Tu ne penses décidément pas à grand chose, Severus. Se promener en plein hiver à Londres sans parapluie c'est de l'inconscience, le réprimanda Avery bien décidée à cacher qu'elle-même avait du en concevoir avec un vieux numéro du Times.

Après un sortilège d'élargissement, le parapluie pu servir à toute la petite bande. Face aux regards de certains moldus curieux face aux parapluies, Avery expliqua que c'était une invention japonaise pour les familles nombreuses. On la laissa tranquille et leur épopée sous la pluie prit fin sur le perron du square grimmaurd.

-Je ne te connaissais pas ce parapluie, s'exclama Rogue qui connaissait sur le bout des doigts toutes les affaires d'Avery.

Elle tapota l'objet du bout de la baguette pour qu'il se retransforme en vieux journal crado.

-J'avoue, moi non plus, puis elle allait le jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine. (confessant ainsi son petit mensonge ce qui fit bondir Rogue mais en ce moment, il ne pouvait plus trop se laisser aller avec Lupin qui se laissait aller à reconnaître sa paternité)

Évidemment, tout le monde attendait le récit de son expédition au ministère. Et comme Avery ne voulait parler à personne d'autre des prophéties qu'à Dumbledore, elle passa sous silence le petit tour qu'elle avait fait au département des mystères se jurant de mettre Arthur dans la confidence pour éviter d'éventer son gros mensonge. Elle raconta par contre avec forces détails les modalités du changement de nom qu'elle avait du remplir, et bien sûr, inventa des anecdotes plausibles, histoire que les membres de l'ordre du phénix soient satisfaits et fassent taire leur curiosité.

-Donc, maintenant, tu t'appelles … Avery Lupin? Demanda Ron qui, malgré le récit détaillé n'avait pas suivit la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Euh Oui. C'est beaucoup plus pratique, on ne m'identifiera plus immédiatement aux Prince et aux Holst.

-Ça t'aurait porté un si grand préjudice que ça? Demanda Harry curieux

-Oui. Déjà, Malefoy ne m'a pas à la bonne et je crois que ce bonhomme a de bien mauvaises fréquentations... on va éviter de chatouiller son caractère de philanthrope en agitant mon nom sous son nez. Oh bien sûr, là encore, le subterfuge ne mettra pas longtemps à tomber, mais tu sais, c'est déjà ça de pris.

-Ouais, je comprends. Moi aussi il y a des jours où j'aimerais m'appeler autrement que Potter...

-Bin quand tu seras majeur, t'auras qu'à demander le nom de ta mère, non?

-On verra le moment venu.

Mais sous ses airs de désintéressé par l'idée, Harry se faisait déjà son petit projet. Ne serait-ce pas un plaisir de s'appeler _James Evans_ plus que Harry Potter?

Faudrait voir.

En attendant, Rémus et Tonks arrivèrent au QG juste au moment du dessert. Sirius expliqua à Rémus que sa fille venait de bouder le nom des Holst au profit de celui des Lupin. Rémus ne fut pas peu fier de la nouvelle. Et regarda sa fille avec des yeux pleins de bonheur pendant un très long moment.

-Tu sais ce que je pense, Rémus? Lança Sirius quand il aperçut son regardèrent

-Non, quoi?

-Qu'il ne manque plus que James.

La remarque alourdit l'ambiance comme une ceinture de plomb un plongeur. Sirius posa ses yeux sur Avery. Sans être un legilimens, il parut évident Avery que Sirius avait saisi qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au ministère qu'elle n'avait pas dit. Et que, manifestement Sirius savait précisément de quoi il s'agissait. Elle décida de ne pas tenir compte de la remarque et sortit sa canette de coca cola vide de son sac.

-Regardez ce que les parents d'Hermione m'ont offert! Une... Kénette.

-Une canette, corrigea Harry.

-Voilà, comme il a dit. Ça s'ouvre qu'une fois, et ça peut pas se fermer, et quand ça s'ouvre ça fait un drôle de bruit. Ça doit être pratique pour mettre les potions dedans, non?

-Voilà un esprit forgé par Rogue, se mit à rire Lupin

-Mais c'est pas des conneries, c'est super pratique. Nos bouchons ne sont pas reconnus pour être tout ce qu'il y a de plus étanches.

Sur un débat philosophique d'une telle ampleur s'acheva le diner. C'était donc l'heure convenue pour la sortie de Rémus et d'Avery. … et l'heure idéale pour une conversation entre Harry et son parrain sur...

-Les femmes sont vraiment des animaux étranges, tu sais, Harry.

Heureusement qu'Hermione n'était pas dans les parages, ça aurait pu coûter cher au maraudeur, une parole comme celle-là.

-C'est vrai. Elles ne … elles sont différentes.

Ils montèrent dans le vieux salon, au premier étage.

-Tu es amoureux de la fille de Lupin, non?

-Ça se voit tant que ça?

-Et bien plus encore.

-...Je vois...

-Tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais elle ne mange pas de nourriture chinoise, en tout cas.

-Quoi?

-Euh bin...Quand je lui ai dis que je l'aimais c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Elle avait un peu bu et moi aussi mais... enfin tu vois, quoi.

-Elle n'a pas répondu.

-Exactement.

-En même temps, Harry, croyais-tu qu'avec la nièce de Rogue ça allait être si simple?

-Je l'espérais, bêtement, peut-être, mais c'est ce que j'espérais.

-Alors, puisque tu ne peux pas l'avoir simplement... on va ruser! Lança le maraudeur sourire aux lèvres

Et ils planifièrent un plan presque « diabolique » tout l'après-midi durant. Le soir, assez tôt, juste après le thé, Rémus et Avery repassèrent le seuil de la porte, l'air particulièrement heureux. Rogue, lui, dans le salon paraissait encore plus morne et plus agressif qu'à son habitude. L'air de rien, Rémus et Avery avaient fais des achats de noëls. Ceux de Rémus, ils les avaient envoyés chez lui, et ceux d'Avery étaient soigneusement rangés dans son précieux sac (qui avait bien du subir deux ou trois sortilège d'élargissement invisibles).

Un peu fatiguée de sa journée, Avery montait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour cacher ses cadeaux, comme une môme, et se détendre un peu en racontant les moindres détails du moment passé avec son père à son Elfe.

Alors qu'elle avait enfilé un Jogging, une vieille paire de baskets, qu'elle s'était décoiffée et qu'elle comptait bien faire une sieste, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-Euh...bin...Entrez.

Elle déverrouilla sa porte d'un geste de baguette à partir de son lit sans en bouger et Harry entra.

-Salut, dit-il en rougissant jusqu'aux bouts des oreilles

-On s'est déjà vus, Harry.

-Enfin je voulais dire... tu vas bien?

-Oui... je suis contente d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec Rémus.

-D'accord...Je peux fermer la porte derrière moi?

-Oui. M'enfin, pourquoi?

-Il faudrait qu'on parle. Sirius m'a proposé de te faire boire avant mais euh, je ne suis pas trop d'accord, tu vois...

-Qu'on parle?

-Tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi, hein?

-Oui.

-Et toi, tu es amoureuse de moi?

-Euh...bin c'est à dire que...je n'y ai jamais réfléchit.

-Alors non parce que vraiment, l'amour c'est pas quelque chose qu'on réfléchit, tu vois? Enfin je veux dire, personnellement j'ai réfléchis à rien.

-Non, tu as juste comploté avec ton parrain.

-Voilà, j'ai pas réfléchis...quand j'étais tout seul, je veux dire. Tu en as parlé à Severus, toi?

-_Severus et les sentiments_, si c'est de l'humour c'est même pas drôle.

-Il faut...Il faut quand même qu'on voit si... si on est apte à former un couple ou pas...Parce que je peux pas rester comme ça. Je suis pas amoureux souvent mais quand ça m'arrive je passe toujours pour le pire des bouffons et c'est embarrassant, tu comprends? Parce que je m'occupe de l'armée de Dumbledore et si … et si je passe pour un idiot ou si … si...je suis plus bon à rien... c'est pas génial.

-Oui, je comprends.

-Tu n'as pas aimé quand je t'ai embrassée l'autre jour, hein?

-Ah ce jour là … Ce fameux jour où tes lèvres s'apparentaient plus au goulot d'une bouteille de whiskey qu'à des lèvres humaines?

-Oui.

-Non, je n'ai pas aimé.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et il y eut un silence durant lequel le cœur de Harry fit trois débuts de crises cardiaques et ses membres l'abandonnèrent complètement.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu attends, Harry?

-Ah bien sûr... oui, je te laisse, je m'en vais.

Il se levait immédiatement, comme monté sur un ressort et s'éloignait du lit le plus rapidement possible. Elle se leva à son tour mais il ne l'entendit pas. Pourtant, quand il posa la main sur la poignet de la porte, il sentit Avery se blottir dans son dos et passer ses bras sur son dos.

-Je voulais que tu m'embrasses.

-Quoi?

-Je voulais que tu m'embrasses. Quand je t'ai dit « qu'est-ce que tu attends? » c'était pour que tu m'embrasses. Je pensais pas que tu voulais me quitter si vite. Mais, si tu veux partir, vas-t-en.

Avery se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser qui fait du bruit sur la nuque de Harry.

Il y a des moments, dans la vie, où, si le choix est possible entre un baiser et un Doloris, on prend le Doloris. Comment ne pas perdre sa raison quand l'adolescente qui vous plait depuis plus d'un mois vous embrasse dans le cou, quand ses cheveux tombent sur vos bras et quand sa respiration caresse votre épaule? Le Survivant fit un tour sur lui même plus lentement que jamais pour vraiment ne rien casser du magique de l'instant. Et il baissa son visage très doucement vers celui d'Avery pour l'embrasser avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve : sans jamais avoir embrassé de sa vie.

Mais ça, c'était pas bien grave parce que même si Avery l'avait remarquée, elle ne dirait rien et elle apprécierait quand même. Tellement, d'ailleurs, qu'elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de Harry pour l'empêcher d'arrêter, et que lui, juste après ça, attrapa les hanches d'Avery pour la rapprocher de lui.

Et comme bien sûr, les histoires d'amour du Survivant ne sont jamais tranquilles, en plein baiser, la porte (qui s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur, la traitresse) s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue. L'effet fut immédiat. Harry lâcha Avery qui retomba de quelques centimètres, du coup, elle lâcha Harry aussi et quand elle percuta qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de son oncle, elle s'écarta du Survivant d'un bon mètre.

-Je vois que vous avez trouvé des...loisirs intéressants. Désolé de vous couper en pleine activité, vraiment... lâcha-t-il le ton mauvais et parfaitement ironique, mais il se trouve qu'Avery a des responsabilités que ce cher Potter n'a pas encore et qu'il faudrait qu'elle descende au salon s'entretenir de quelque chose avec son grand-père...

-J'arrive dans deux minutes.

-Bien. Nous t'attendrons.

Il repartit, bien décidé à lui faire la morale dans la soirée, et elle embrassa Harry encore une fois, bien décidée à faire enrager son oncle s'il l'apprenait. Ensuite, elle attrapa son sac et descendit au salon en quatrième vitesse. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de son grand père au milieu des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

On ferma la porte et on veilla à l'absence d'oreilles à rallonges avant d'ouvrir la séance.

-Gideon et Prewett sont tombés dans une embuscade.

-Et alors?

-Morts.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'Avery pose une question.

-Quand une personne concernée par une prophétie meure...la prophétie disparaît, non?

-Oui.

-Ah. Et aucune exception possible?

-Aucune.

-Parce qu'en allant au ministère j'ai trouvé ça.

Elle sortit la boule de cristal noire de son sac. -C'était au nom de James Potter alors j'ai pu la prendre. Par contre, j'en ai rien tiré. Ça n'a rien voulu me dire et … j'ai pas eu le temps de chercher sur place.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'autre?

-Ouais.

Cependant, elle ne sortit pas la prophétie qui la concernait et recentra les regards sur celle qu'elle avait déjà fait l'effort de poser sur la table.

Dumbledore lança un sort en une langue qui n'était ni du latin ni de l'anglais basique. Ce devait être des runes anciennes et la voix soufflée inquiétante fit son grand retour aux oreilles d'Avery qui eut un réflexe de recul immédiat.

-_Vivre après sa mort, le rêve de beaucoup...pour déstabiliser le mal...le mettre en face de son passé et le faire chuter, aidé par la lionne, il reviendra avec compagne et compagnons pour aider l'Elu dans sa mission..._

-Tu as idée de ce que ça veut dire, Avery? Demanda doucement le vieil homme.

-Non.

Il y eut un silence.

-Bon...en fait... si. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Aucun sortilège ne ramène à la vie et pourquoi moi ça serait moi, la lionne ? Beaucoup de gens ont pour animagi un lion.

-Un lion, Avery. Et on parle, d'_une lionne._

-Oui enfin, c'est une analyse très contestable.

-Qu'est-ce qui est contestable? Tu dois aller chercher James, Lily et ceux qui sont tombés pour aider Harry à tuer Voldemort! S'exclama Sirius

-Et comment est-ce que je ferais un tel miracle? Même si je le voulais bien, je pourrais pas. Ils sont morts il va peut être falloir l'admettre un de ces jours.

-La pierre.

-Quoi?

-La pierre philosophale, ça peut les ramener.

-Oui bien sûr, je vais me risquer dans la magie noire, la baguette dans la main droite et un caillou dans la gauche parce que mon animagi est une lionne! Vous avez d'autres conseils pour mon avenir?

-...Avery c'est la prophétie.

-Ouais bien, si ça se trouve c'est même pas de moi qu'on parle alors laissez moi tranquille maintenant.

Elle commença à rougir de honte de mentir ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Avery? Demanda Rogue qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue embarrassée jusqu'à maintenant.

-Bin...euh...je voulais pas vous le dire à la base mais …

Elle sortit la prophétie qui la concernait et la voix qui sortait de nulle part fit son grand retour : _la fille dérobée à son père par la malédiction, devra braver les ténèbres pour retrouver ceux séparés de la vie par la mauvaise magie... Venue au monde d'un bienfaiteur maudit et d'une prodige meurtrière elle se verra remettre l'importante mission par son aïeul vénérable... Braver la mort pour braver le temps... sans l'accomplissement de cette mission, la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres sera abrégée par la chute du bien. _

-Alors, t'es toujours sûre qu'on parle pas de toi, là? Grinça Sirius

-Vous, je vais finir par vous hacher menu avant de vous faire bouffer par mon chat, menaça-t-elle sérieusement

-Non mais sérieusement, où est-ce que cette gosse a été élevée?

Severus gronda.

Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes d'engueulades plus ou moins sérieuses, on entreprit de redevenir calmes et de se concentrer de nouveau sur la fameuse mission dictée par la... fameuse prophétie.

-Et si on la cassait?

-Quoi?

-Si on cassait la prophétie, les effets seraient peut-être...

-N'importe quoi. Et c'est ça la meilleure élève de Poudlard?

-Tenez le que je le bouffe, grogna Avery hors d'elle

-On te demande d'accomplir une mission pour laquelle tu es destinée !

Avery se rassit mais elle était à proprement hors de ses gongs, elle n'écoutait pas grand chose des voix qui bourdonnaient autour d'elles jusqu'à ce qu'un un moment, moment où tous les regards se focalisèrent sur elle dans l'attente de sa réponse.

-Je n'irais que si j'ai le droit de ramener Cédric Diggory.

-Ce n'est pas ordonné par la prophétie, ça.

-Alors j'irais pas.

La réunion prit fin sur ces mots et c'était à la grande déception de beaucoup de monde et en plus, Avery fit la gueule tout le repas. La vraie gueule. Celle qui faisait qu'elle ressemblait plus à Severus Rogue qu'à Rémus. Rémus était d'ailleurs parti avant la tombée du jour... la faute de la lune, sans aucun doute.

Avant même d'avoir fini de manger elle se leva de table et allait se coucher sans détour. Mais, elle avait même pas fini de se glisser sous sa couette quand Harry entrait à sa suite dans la chambre.

-Avery?

-Hm?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

-Bon...

Allongée sur le côté, elle ne pouvait pas voir Harry. Loin d'être découragé, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, puis juste au dessus de son oreille, et dans son cou avant d'y loger son nez.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi?

Sans répondre, il se glissa sous les draps et continuait à embrasser ses cheveux délicatement.

-J'avais jamais vu que tes cheveux étaient aussi épais, s'étonna-t-il

-La lune est pleine.

-Ah oui...c'est vrai.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, glissant son bras sous la tête d'Avery.

-J'ai une idée, murmura-t-elle enjouée

-Laquelle?

Elle se releva pour venir enjamber Harry.

-Ah. C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Leur nuit fut longue. Au matin, ils n'avaient pas pris la bonne initiative de se rhabiller et fermement enlacés, mais nus, sous la couette, mais pas totalement, ils furent surpris par... Rémus Lupin, qui, revenu de sa nuit de torture à l'aube avait rejoint le QG immédiatement pour voir sa fille.

-Harry, nous... nous n'avions pas fermée la porte?

-Visiblement non.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on apprenne à fermer cette porte.

-Je vous dérange? Demanda Lupin

-C'est pas comme si on faisait quelque chose d'interdit...

-Mais vous dérangez un peu quand même professeur.

-Ah. Euh... Molly vous fait dire que les œufs, le bacon et le cake sont servis et n'attendent que vous.

-Tu entends ça, Harry? Ils n'attendent que nous.

-Oui.

Il fallut se lever, se doucher, s'habiller et descendre parce qu'ils étaient attendus. Quand Avy vit Rémus Lupin, elle lui sauta au cou.

-J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à y croire.

-Moi j'ai attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps.

Quant à Harry...

-Tu sais quoi, mon filleul adoré?

-Non.

-Votre sommier fait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de bruit.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la cuisine explosèrent de rire. Ok, pour cette fois, ils s'étaient fait grillés.

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et posa les yeux sur Avery d'un air inquiet.

-Je vais y aller. Je vais le faire.

-Quoi donc? Demanda Harry qu'on avait pas mis au courant

-Je vais … accomplir une mission pour l'ordre du phénix.

Elle finit d'avaler son thé très rapidement, attrapa son père, Tonks et Dumbledore par la main.

-Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? Demanda Lupin curieux

-J'ai réfléchis une bonne partie de la nuit et je sais comment on va s'arranger. Mais nous allons voir tout ça dans ma chambre.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Harry.

-Elle a réfléchis une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Et alors?

-C'est pas grave Harry, tu peux tout me dire...c'est la faute au manque d'expérience tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

L'assemblée était hilare mais ce n'était pas sincère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien mijoter? Le père, le papy et la future belle-mère restèrent enfermés là haut toute la matinée et une grande partie de l'après-midi sans en sortir pour manger. Aussi, quand Tonks, Dumbledore, et Lupin redescendirent tous les trois, sans Avery, un espèce de vent de panique s'instaura 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle n'avait pas pu bouger, on ne pouvait pas transplaner, mais en même temps, difficile de savoir ce qui était possible de ce qui ne l'était pas avec Avery et Dumbledore dans le coup en même temps.

Lupin semblait plus anxieux que jamais, ses cheveux avaient l'air plus blancs que blancs et son teint était pale, cireux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé? Demanda Sirius

-Elle part demain à la première heure, dit Tonks d'une voix blanche.

Ce fut tout ce que les membres de l'ordre du phénix, de l'AD purent apprendre.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle ne fêtera pas noël avec nous?

-Entre autres.

Avery ne sortit pas de sa chambre et quand Harry vint aux nouvelles, elle le ficha dehors comme un malpropre de manière agressive et parfaitement froide. Harry ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Mais Dumbledore, qui était sur haut de l'escalier à ce moment là eut l'air particulièrement sombre.

-Elle n'est pas pour toi, Harry. Il y a encore quelques heures, ça aurait été possible mais dorénavant...Oublie-la. Vraiment. Je sais que ça va être dur mais, il faut que tu passes à autre chose.

-Pourquoi?

-...C'est une longue histoire.

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, Harry avait entendu du bruit dans les escaliers, quand il vit Avery de dos, dans l'encadrement de la porte orienté plein est, il pensa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle. Les effets du sort esthétique avaient disparus, les cheveux d'Avery étaient redevenus raide. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, lèvres peintes au rouge sang, les yeux cendrés au kohl, et bien sur la robe blanche de velours, empiècement de soie rouge, laçages fins, nombreux, noirs. La large capuche doublée des deux couleurs, les manches tombantes largement sur ses jambes.

-Les moldus vont te reconnaître, comme ça.

-On transplane, Harry.

Quand elle s'était retournée, Harry avait vu son sac en bandoulière, et l'épée de godric gryffondor glissée dans sa ceinture. Rémus glissa la main sur la taille de sa fille et ils disparurent.

_On transplane, Harry._

Et personne ne revit Avery.


	8. Second Part : Chapter 1 : JAMES POTTER

_**Partie 2 : **_

_**Chapitre Premier : **_

**« JAMES POTTER »**

Il y a dix-sept ans, Rémus John Lupin atteint de lycanthropie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, n'aurait jamais cru susciter un quelconque intérêt chez les sorcières de son âge. Pourtant, il y avait cette fille, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs aussi, comme deux petites pierre d'ébène qui luisaient dans ses orbites.

De ce qu'il s'en souvient, parce que l'air de rien, même les plus beaux souvenirs de la femme d'une vie finissent par s'estomper ou par être trop enjolivés pour être crédibles. A ce qu'il s'en souvient, donc, elle marchait comme un chat. Elle aimait monter à la tour d'astronomie pour sentir le vent venir à sa rencontre, et ses cheveux emportés par sa force invisible. Il se souvient aussi qu'elle était passionnée des moldus et elle avait l'air meilleur que les autres. Scolarisée à Serpentard, même si personne ne le disait, tout le monde savait qu'elle était la cadette de Severus Rogue. Et accessoirement : la fille du professeur Dumbledore.

Elle s'appelait Roxane, et tout le monde la surnommait Roxy. Quand elle marchait dans le parc, le regard des garçons la suivaient, la jalousie des filles ne semblaient que l'enorgueillir un peu plus et faire grimper sa fierté aux sommets des montagnes les plus hautes. Ce vent d'admiration qu'elle sentait par sa forte empathie assouplissait encore plus ses pas si c'était possible et rendait sa démarche comparable à celle d'une fée.

Quand elle parlait, elle parlait comme une mélodie. Mangemort ou pas encore mangemort, elle avait toujours été très froide, a contrario du doux timbre de sa voix. Son regard magnifique avait toujours était dur. Et sa baguette fine aux mouvement gracieux avait toujours été dangereuse. Voire, carrément meurtrière.

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'Avery avait disparu à travers la porte des soupirs, dans la Salle de la Mort au ministère, il faut protéger les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Avery a prédis qu'il y aurait un mort de leur côté, or, les prédictions de Avery sont toujours justes. Sirius reçoit un sort de Bellatrix, Rémus se jette sur lui et l'écarte du voile de la mort.

-_Tout est toujours la faute des mangemorts, tout..._ Résonna une voix à travers les murs de la salle du ministère.

-Avery? Hèle-t-il en espérant une réponse de sa fille

-_Tout est toujours la faute des gens comme toi, Malefoy..._

-Avery? Répéta-t-il en regardant autour de lui frénétiquement

-_Viendra le jour où les seuls sons qui animeront le monde des sorciers seront ceux de vos hurlement de douleurs quand je vous jetterai des doloris._

L'assemblée composée d'élèves, de membres de l'ordre du phénix, et de mangemorts se figea.

-Ce n'est pas Avery, corrigea Sirius, c'est ROXANE!

Une femme enroulée dans une lourde cape noire au col relevé et large qui cachait une bonne partie de son cou et de son visage fit son apparition dans le cadre de la porte de pierre.

-_Tout est toujours de votre faute à vous, les mangemorts..._

-Roxane, ma chère, susurra Malefoy, comment allez-vous?

-_Tout est toujours de votre faute à vous, les mangemorts... Tout... Tout a toujours été de votre faute et si je ne vous tue pas, tout restera de votre faute..._

Malefoy s'approcha d'elle après avoir gravi les marches du large escalier de marbre noir et blanc. -Ma chère reprit-il inlassablement, comme une litanie qu'il dédiait à une déesse qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis longtemps.

Roxane avança de trois pas, puis marqua un temps d'arrêt et compta les mangemorts présents.

-Ce n'est pas Roxane, gueula Bellatrix.

De la lourde cape sans manches jaillit une longue baguette de métal longue d'un demi-mètre, l'éclat d'une métamorphose rayonnante éblouit tout le monde, les bons, les mauvais, les indécis se cachèrent les yeux, et quand la vive lumière émanant du corps de la sorcière s'estompa, ils durent attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir voir, Avery avait reprit forme originelle.

-J'ai réussi. Les morts reviendront à la vie.

-Quand? Geint Harry.

-Quand ils le devront.

Il y eut une _évaporation _(ce fameux transplanage que les mangemorts utilisent) de couleur de fumée noire. Apparut le lord noir en personne face à Avery.

-Misérable gosse! Vociféra-t-il d'une voix stridente qui vrilla les tympans de beaucoup de personnes présentes.

Il lança un _avada kedavra _informulé, qu'Avery ne contra pas.

Elle s'effondra.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

-Non! Hurla Rémus Lupin en se jetant sur le corps inanimé de sa fille, Severus Rogue apparut par transplanage derrière le cadavre de sa nièce, Harry les rejoint au pas de course.

-Elle est vraiment...? n'osa-t-il demander très fort

-Elle est morte, acquiesça Rogue d'une voix blanche.

Rémus semblait avoir quitter le combat définitivement, les yeux vides sur le corps de sa fille, les larmes qui jaillissaient, Harry n'arrivait pas à concevoir ce qu'il se passait.

-_Tout est toujours de votre faute, à vous, les mangemorts. Tout. Tout a toujours été de votre faute, à vous, les mangemorts. Et tout sera toujours de votre faute, à vous, les mangemorts. C'est dans votre nature de jalouser le bonheur des autres, la lumière des autres au point de les tuer._

-C'est la voix de Avery, lança Lucius Malefoy véritablement paniqué à l'idée d'entendre une morte.

-_Je vous tuerai jusqu'au dernier..._

-Le blond n'a pas tort! Gueula Sirius.

Bientôt, ils n'entendirent plus aucune voix d'outre-tombe et recommencèrent à se battre comme des chiens enragés armés de baguettes magiques. Comme s'ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Surtout Rogue, qui se précipitait sur ses anciens collègues des forces du mal avec une hargne à faire pâlir un fantôme, Rémus ne fit que tuer, sans même prendre la peine de paralyser ou de bloquer les sortilèges de ses ennemis, il tuait sans vergogne.

Harry prit en chasse Bellatrix à travers les couloirs du ministère.

-Elle a raison. Tout est toujours de votre faute, à vous! Catapulta-t-il à l'encontre de la folle alliée

-Et oui, petit bébé Potter, ta copine était plus lucide que toi du temps où elle était en vie, bien sûr!

-Ne dis pas ça! _Expelliarmus!_

La baguette de Bellatrix vola à travers le gigantesque Atrium dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver, la force du sort la projeta quelques mètres en avant, sur les genoux, glissant sur sa robe elle se révélait hors combat, sa tête avait cogné le coin d'une cheminée et le choc l'avait fait tomber dans l'inconscience.

Il la ligota avec le sortilège du saucisson, et n'eus pas le temps de faire autre chose, le corps mort de Avery se matérialisa au sur la statue au centre de la fontaine toute en or. Voldemort se matérialisa lui aussi sur cette fontaine et caressa la joue d'Avery du bout de sa baguette.

-C'était ta petite amie, n'est-ce pas?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire...Souffla-t-il. Tuez moi.

-Je ne te tuerai pas si tu implores ta mort, Potter. Je veux tirer de la gloire de ta mort. J'ai autre chose à faire que de tuer un adolescent sans défense, comme j'ai tué cette fille.

-Taisez-vous.

Il enfonça légèrement sa baguette dans la joue d'Avery, ce qui lui fit doucement tourner la tête.

-Elle est souple comme une poupée de chiffon, rit-il.

La main de Avery s'était solidement accrochée à sa baguette. En un instant, il se passa plusieurs chose que Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir bien saisi. Quand Voldemort avait fait bouger la tête de Avery, la chaine qu'elle portait au cou adopta un pli sur sa peau qu'elle n'avait pas, le pendentif d'un rouge vif qui était auparavant dissimulé sous sa cape roula sur son cou, jusqu'à être coincé par la mâchoire et la nuque du macchabée. C'était le pendentif qu'elle avait ramené du ministère. La deuxième prophétie qui la concernait. Voldemort recommença à salir le corps de Avery en la caressant du bout de la baguette. La baguette effleura alors le pendentif.

Et Harry ne put plus rien voir pendant de longues minutes. Il y eut un tremblement de terre violent qui secoua tout le ministère, émanant de la fontaine des sorciers. Une lumière digne d'une étoile dissout toute l'obscurité qui avait donné au ministère une allure particulièrement inquiétante.

Une voix résonna encore et toujours, comme une prière.

-_Tout est toujours de votre faute, à vous, les mangemorts..._

Le séisme redoubla d'intensité. Et une voix, semblable à celle d'une prophétie remplaça la voix geignante de Avery dans les murs.

-_Au carrefour d'un passé mouvementé, d'un présent chamboulé et d'un futur encombré, reviennent à la vie les morts retrouvés par la fille venue au monde d'un bienfaiteur maudit et d'une prodige meurtrière. Leur servant de guide au travers des ténèbres, la fille dérobée à son père par la malédiction s'est vu offrir sa propre vie de la pierre de Flamel._

Sentant le séisme, les soldats du phénix mirent les mangemorts restants en fuite et joignirent l'atrium aussi vite qu'il leur était possible de le faire. Éblouis par la lumière dans un premier temps, ils tentèrent de lancer des sorts pour lui faire perdre en intensité, sans succès. Mais au fur et à mesure, leurs yeux arrivèrent à la braver, leur permettant de se repérer tant bien que mal et d'avancer. Ils se trouvèrent aux côtés de Harry quand les secousses s'arrêtèrent enfin.

Il y eut une série de bruits de transplanges.

Sirius résuma la situation en un seul prénom.

-_James?_


	9. Second Part : Chapter 2 : CEDRIC DIGGORY

Il y eut un moment de silence quasi-surréaliste.

Les mangemorts avaient fui, suivis de près par leur maître adoré, et à présent, les élèves de Poudlard aux côtés des soldats de l'ordre du phénix faisaient face, en ligne continue qui occupait une largeur de l'atrium du ministère à un groupe de personnes.

Les morts. Ou plutôt, les anciens morts. Lily et James Potter, les parents londubat dont on avait appris le décès récemment des membres de l'ordre du phénix tel qu'il était dans son état premier, Cédric Diggory qui tenait dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser : Avery Holst.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et posa son regard sur la dépouille d'Avery, à moitié empalée sur les baguettes des statues de la fontaine, avant de le reposer sur la Avery embrassant Cédric Diggory.

-Mais alors... Qui était la personne qui te ressemblait...tant? Bégaya Avery

-Un subterfuge, comprit Lupin. Une tierce personne a prit l'apparence d'Avery pour faire passer le message. Visiblement, la métamorphose de cette personne n'était pas très au point ou disons, mal maîtrisée puisqu'il s'est transformé en Roxane et en Avery par intermittence. Les voix que nous avons entendu dans les murs étaient des souvenirs.

-Qui a prit la place de Avery?

Rémus Lupin secoua sa baguette.

Albus Dumbledore était étendu mort sur la fontaine du ministère de la magie. Et malgré toute la foi qu'ils glissèrent dans leurs regards pour scruter la foule des revenants, ils n'y trouvèrent pas le vénérable sorcier.

-Il est mort, comprit Harry.

-Oui. C'était le plan.

-Tout ça était prévu?

-Avery avait prédis que tu te précipiterais dans un piège pour sauver Sirius. Ça nous a aidé à planifier une solution. Par contre, la mort de Dumbledore n'était pas au programme.

Il y eut un long moment de recueillement durant lequel personne ne percuta rien. Fudge et ses sous-fifres firent irruption par le réseau de cheminées du ministère à cet instant. On leur expliqua grossièrement la situation, en récapitulant vite-fait-bien-fait. Fudge admit que Voldemort était bel et bien de retour, et on réintégra le 12 sqr Grimmaurd. Il y eut des festivités longues, et bien arrosées pour le retour des morts parmi les vivants. Mais étrangement, il fut impossible de mettre la main sur Avery où sur Cédric. Quand, tard dans la nuit (ou peut-être tôt dans le matin, Harry ne savait pas bien) il trouva une lettre posée sur l'oreiller de la chambre qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper avec Ron quand il séjournait ici.

Une lettre de Avery.

_Harry, _

_Il y a, quand nous naissons, une batterie de sorts qui régissent notre existence à notre insu. Certains sont bons, d'autres particulièrement mauvais. Ce qui les caractérisent, c'est qu'on peut leur échapper tant qu'on a pas conscience de leur existence. _

_Je te connais, je sais combien de fois tu t'es imaginé une vie sereine sans Trace, sans Prophétie et même...sans magie._

_Il y a un sort de magie ancestrale qui ne touche que les sorciers de sangs purs et encore, très rarement. On les appelle les sorts de Destinée. Autrefois, ils choisissaient deux enfants, nés à la même période ou presque, et les unissait à tout jamais. Ça paraît débile mais c'était pour éviter les mariages consanguins entre familles de sangs-purs dont les cousins, les cousines, les grands oncles, tantes, les degrés de sang... avaient vu perdre en clarté au cours du temps._

_Au cours de ce même temps, cependant, les sorciers ont commencé à intégrer leurs semblables moldus à leur communauté, diversifiant leur sang, et le sort s'est vu doté lui aussi d'une progression._

_Les sorts Destinées existent toujours et ne décident pas forcément des mariages...mais ils dirigent nos amours. Ils sont devenus très rares parmi le monde des sorciers et tu verras, même dans l'ancestrale bibliothèque de Poudlard, il y a très peu de livres qui détaillent ces phénomènes. On peut parfaitement échapper aux Destinées, si on ne croise pas la personne qui partage la Destinée avec nous, le sort s'estompe, avec les années, et chacun trouve le bonheur de son côté. Mais le 1 Septembre 1991 j'ai rencontré Cédric Diggory. Et je n'ai plus pu regarder d'autres garçons à partir du moment où nos yeux se sont accrochés._

_Comme tu le sais, Cédric est mort au cours de sa septième année, quand nous étions en quatrième. Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse que pendant cette période, tu sais. Pourtant je t'ai rencontré, et j'ai commencé à ressentir mon cœur battre. C'était une grande sensation, Harry. Pouvoir respirer de nouveau et marcher dans la rue en se sentant vivant. C'était génial. _

_Mais... J'ai retrouvé Cédric, maintenant._

_Je ne suis pas faite pour toi._

_Pardon._

_Pardonne-moi, Harry. S'il te plaît._

_Avery R. Lupin._

_P.S. : Je t'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé._

Le papier sur lequel elle avait écrit était gondolé de larmes, la plume avait été maladroite et même si Harry en avait mal au ventre de douleur, quelque part il se disait que c'était normal. D'abord, il savait qu'elle avait un passé amoureux. Quand elle parlait du Quidditch avec les yeux rivés vers le ciel, quand elle paraissait distraite à certains moment, quand Rogue et MacGonagall échangeaient des paroles comme « _Va-t-elle mieux, Severus?_-Non, je ne crois pas, Minerva. Mais elle est forte. » avec des regards soucieux. Quand elle partait des nuits entières sur son balai, pour aller où? Il respira un bon coup, pleura une bonne heure et retourna le papier.

« _Ce courrier vous a été apporté par un hibou de la poste locale de Loustry Ste Chaspoule »_

Ils étaient donc chez les Diggory. Pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch Cédric et les Weasley avaient pris le même portoloin, ils habitaient dans les parages. Harry respira plusieurs fois autant qu'il le pouvait, allongé sur le lit.

Il n'avait pourtant pas de raison de le faire, Sirius avait été sauvé contre toutes attentes, ses parents étaient de retour, beaucoup de monde était de retour et aucun n'était parti pendant la bataille qui avait fait rage longtemps dans les couloirs du ministère de la magie. La vie était presque belle. La guerre d'accord, mais Harry avait l'impression que les choses s'étaient considérablement simplifiée depuis le retour des membres du premier Ordre du Phénix. Que restait-il à accomplir? La prophétie, qui le concernait et qui avait un caractère inquiétant. Tuer Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute? Ok. Mais pas avant le lendemain matin, Harry n'aurait pas eu la force de lever sa baguette.

Après une douche rapide, toujours en larmes, il allait se coucher. Tout lui paraissait froid. Les murs, ses couvertures, ses vêtements... et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de chauffer grâce aux trois cheminées de la maison. Il se sentait plus faible que jamais, plus petit qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et plus fragile qu'une petite sculpture en cristal. Il tremblait beaucoup.

Non. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

-Harry? Murmura une petite voix

-Mh? Lança-t-il en tentant de sauver les apparences.

-J'ai amené Cédric à ses parents, ils font la fête. Tu as lu mon courrier?

-Ah. Avery. C'est toi.

-Oui. Tu es triste, Harry?

-Oui. Je sais que Dumbledore m'avait prévenu mais... j'ai pas pu...m'empêcher de t'attendre.

-Je comprends.

Alors qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, la gorge obstruée par un nœud d'émotion, Avery vint s'asseoir sur la couette, sur le côté du lit de Harry.

-Merci pour mes parents.

-C'est rien.

Elle le fit basculer dans ses bras et enroula sa cape autour de lui.

-Là. Ça va mieux, non?

-Oui.

Elle lui passait la main dans les cheveux et lui embrassait le front. Mais malgré la douce étreinte, l'esprit de Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogner dans son crâne pour poser des questions.

-Alors, comment ça va se passer, maintenant?

-Cédric et moi allons nous marier. Tu seras notre témoin. Et nous vivrons heureux. Toi, Hermione, Ginny, les autres et moi, nous formerons un groupe de résistance qui défiera la puissance des mangemorts aux côtés de l'ordre du phénix et nous vaincrons la guerre.

-Tu me jures que ça se passera comme ça?

-Oui.

-Et on sera vraiment heureux?

-Oui. Comme des rois.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry s'endormit.

Comme si les dix sept dernières années ne s'étaient pas définitivement écoulées, chacun sembla reprendre sa place. Rémus Lupin réintégra Poudlard, désormais dirigé par Minerva MacGonagall, il était son adjoint et le directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Jamais de toute son existence, il n'aurait pu rêver plus de sécurité pour son avenir. Severus Rogue était éternellement à la même place, celle qui ne lui convenait pas, celle du professeur des potions. Cédric Diggory avait passé ses Aspic avant sa mort, ce qui facilitait la transition, comme s'il venait juste de quitter Poudlard, sans interruption, il ouvrit une boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch qui faisait sérieusement concurrence à « tout pour le Quidditch! » la boutique de renommée nationale du chemin de traverse alors même que sa boutique à lui était dans un village assez reculé, pas loin de chez les Weasley. La famille Potter s'installa à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, bientôt rejoint par la famille Granger qui décidait de quitter Londres pour ouvrir un cabinet dentaire dans une région un peu plus calme. Bien sûr, ils vivaient du côté moldu du village mais au moins le trio pouvait passer ses vacances ensemble. Sans oublier qu'Avery, vivante revenue de loin avait décidé de prendre quartier avec Cédric, (sans attendre leur mariage qui aura lieu le quinze octobre) au-dessus de leur petite boutique. Cette situation était stratégique puisque, ainsi, ni Severus Rogue (son oncle auquel elle était très attachée malgré les apparences), ni Rémus Lupin (son père auquel elle aimerait s'attacher plus facilement) ne pourrait provoquer de dispute pour savoir qui a la garde du « bambin », bambin âgé quand même de presque seize ans.

Actuellement c'était l'été, la pleine saison à vrai dire, nous étions le onze juillet et tout ce petit monde s'était organisée ainsi. Plus tard, il serait évident que les adolescents retourneraient à Poudlard et que la vie reprendrait son cours normal, celui qu'elle avait toujours eu ou presque. Celui qu'elle aurait eu _si les morts avaient été en vie plus tôt._

Pour être tout à fait honnête, avec la revenue de tous ces... _revenants_, on en oublierait presque la guerre!

Presque parce que bien sûr, une guerre, quand même, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Le quartier de l'ordre du phénix ne bougea pas du 12 sqr Grimmaurd et les réunions se firent plus nombreuses, plus fréquentes et plus longues. Car pour le première fois depuis longtemps (presque depuis toujours), la résistance avait un espoir.

En cette période, tout semblait bien, ou tout semblait s'améliorer pour tout le monde. Les Weasley, remerciés d'avoir tenté de mettre leur ministère au courant du retour de Voldemort n'avaient pas reçu d'argent, mais on avait refait leur maison à neuf. Grâce à une dérogation faite au ministère de restriction des usages abusifs de la magie, Arthur, Molly et quelques agents du ministère, purent faire en quelques heures une rénovation complète. Oh, bien sûr, luxe n'étant pas Weasley, la villa gardait son air un peu modeste, mais avait déjà meilleure allure. La toiture n'avait plus l'air menaçant, la haie n'avait plus l'air défraîchie qu'elle avait toujours plus ou moins eue, la porte d'entrée était toute droite et les fenêtres toutes entières. Le bois de la façade et des multiples bricolages ajoutés à celle-ci fut changé en une magnifique charpente. Et le Terrier devint la Maison.

Les Potter pleins aux as avaient achetés une maison _largement _suffisante à la famille de trois personnes qu'ils constituaient, Sirius avait acheté un appartement côté moldu mais pour des raisons purement économique puisque, comme chacun sait, en temps de guerre, le marché de l'immobilier est toujours en crise. Et ce soir, comme à peu près tous les soirs, tout le monde se retrouvait chez Molly Weasley pour manger. Ainsi, nous étions le onze juillet et cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que les _évènements _du ministère avaient eu lieu.

La guerre était dans leur têtes, programmée pour ne refaire parler d'elle qu'à partir du premier septembre. Sauf que voilà, une guerre, ça n'a pas de véritables moments de latence. Aussi, quand Rémus Lupin défonça à moitié la porte d'entrée pour hurler qu'on lui avait pris sa fille, l'ensemble de l'ordre du phénix se leva de table en un mouvement souple, dégainant déjà leurs baguettes.

-Avery … Avery a été enlevée! Geint le lycan à moitié essouflé

-Par qui?

-Vous n'allez pas me croire! … Par sa mère!


End file.
